Croatoan
by williewildcat
Summary: AU! Set during 5.04 The End. Dean is sent 5 years in the future to see the consequences of his actions in the present and what he learns is devastating. Warning: Spoilers for 5.04 so don't read if you don't wanna be spoiled! Reviews are appreciated!
1. The Future's Not So Bright

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….I got this idea while watching the previews and looking at the pictures for "The End"…..Now please be kind and don't come chasing me with pitchforks…..

* * *

Dean hung up with Castiel and collapsed on the bed. All he wanted was a few hours of sleep and nothing else. He had just witnessed the angel dig deep and grow some balls and stand up against Raphael, the archangel that had blasted him to fleshy bits. That awesome display had kicked the angel up a few more notches in Dean's book. Placing the phone on the stand, he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him away.

"Hello Dean," the all too annoying voice shattered his peace.

"Now what?!" Dean glared at Zachariah as he sat on the opposite bed with hands neatly folded in his lap.

"I'm here to see if you changed your mind."

"It's still no. I am tired of being shuttled around like some pawn on a freaking chessboard whenever you asshats feel like it!"

"Dean Dean Dean you will say yes….Perhaps some persuasion is in order….." Zachariah stood and hovered over the hunter. Before Dean could react his world went black at the cool touch to the angel's fingers.

* * *

_Lawrence, Kansas 2014_

Dean woke up surrounded by rusted cars and overgrown foliage. Smoke wafted off in the distance but the pungent smell burned his nostrils.

_Where the Hell am I???_ Dean wondered as he stood up and looked around.

Windows were shot out and buildings crumbled as he proceeded with caution, careful to avoid anything that would either injure him or betray his presence. There were no signs of any living thing as he rounded a corner. The street was cluttered with cars and trucks that were rusted out or hollow scorched shells. Something happened but what? It had to be a trick, some sort of mind fuck from Zachariah to get him to change his mind on being an angel condom. Well it wasn't working.

Scanning ahead, Dean marched on unaware someone was watching. But as he continued, Dean felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as his internal warning system screamed at a five alarm level. Immediately he flattened against the loose bricks behind him listening intently. His heart started pounding as he remained frozen in place.

The shadowy figure darted across and behind the pile of burnt out cars towards the back alley. Dean followed careful to remain concealed behind the shells of cars and other massive items such as dumpsters while keeping his sharp eyes trained on what appeared to be a girl of 8. Her hair was disheveled and dress was tattered and frayed along the bottom hem. She wore no shoes or even socks and seemed to be indifferent to the sharp pieces of glass strewn along the ground. Her skin was an ashen hue with not even the slightest traces of life. The hunter observed as she squatted down over the pile and looked at the fragments as if she was lost in some distant thought or memory. Dean slowly slipped away from his hiding place behind the dumpster and treaded towards the girl. She didn't seem to notice he was there as he closed the gap between them.

The hunter noticed the blood splatter on the ground and glass as he was within mere feet of the child. As he started to reach out for her, the girl attacked.

With lightning speed, she slashed at Dean with a large jagged shard. The hunter hissed in pain but not before belting her in the jaw and sending here against a soiled mattress. His head jerked up at the sounds of multiple footsteps and that was when he saw it. On the far double entrance was a word Dean thought he would never see again.

_CROATOAN_

It couldn't be! How? Surely it wasn't the same Croatoan that they encountered in Oregon three years ago! But soon his doubts would be washed away as the crowd appeared from opposite sides and converged at the end of the alley. Though they looked human, their eyes carried a feral bordering on predatory glare as they stared down the hunter. Their stances and movements were inhuman as they charged down the narrow alley.

Dean immediately sprinted towards the other end and out on the street. He could hear them gaining traction as he dodged parts of cars furniture and other mangled debris. Dean forced his legs to move faster despite the growing pains of his thighs and calves. Survival mode finally kicked in pushing adrenaline through his body granting Dean the ability to open the distance between him and them.

He quickly turned left seeing his mistake as a large chain link fence stood at the other end.

Dean stopped on a dime and spun around as they closed around him. Some flashed rotted and chipped teeth while others had nails that were sharpened to points meant to tear and rip apart flesh.

The hunter knew his options were rather limited but he wasn't about to stay around and find out what the Night of the Living Dead rejects wanted either. Without thinking, Dean scaled the fence and made it up half way before they made it to where he was standing but moments before. Inhuman cries and shrieks filled the air as Dean made it over the barbed wire and jumped to the other side.

"What the Hell is going on here?" He wondered to himself as they continued clawing and fighting the metallic barrier.

Not wasting another minute, Dean raced off leaving the horde behind. As he ran, Dean noticed the fences and chain link barriers scattered throughout the city. Obviously someone was determined to keep something in or something out and Dean knew just what was being kept out.

He saw the edges of the city and finally realized where he was. Dean knelt down and read the partially burnt sign buried in the grass.

_Lawrence: Rock Chalk Jayhawk!!!_

"No place like home," he huffed. Behind him the sun was beginning to set.

* * *

Now armed with a bat he found along the way, Dean walked along the abandoned highway until he saw the same type of fence once again. He came upon a wooden sign with the name Camp Chitaqua etched in the wood. Dean continued on until he made out an outline of two swinging doors and saw chains wrapped tightly around them again keeping everything out.

He quickly hid behind some trees as two men armed with shotguns walked by. Dean waited until they were gone and approached again. His emerald orbs scanning ahead until they landed on a familiar outline looming in the distance.

"Oh baby no," he whispered as he recognized the shape.

Dean scaled the barrier and crept towards the hollowed out remains of his beloved Impala. His heart dropped at the state she was in. He leaned in feeling as if he would burst into tears right then and there. Her once flawless interior was burned out and hollow with only the seats and steering wheel left. The tires long since gone as it was now supported by four cinder blocks.

"Oh baby what'd they do to you?" He whispered to the remains and ran his hand along the top of the bench seat.

As he continued looking in the sound of footsteps in the grass reached his ears. Dean spun around as a flash of green followed by the hard blow of a fist against his jaw hurling him into unconsciousness.

Standing above the fallen hunter was a woman in a green coat and denim jeans. Each leg had a hand gun strapped against it with a knife on the inside of her right thigh. Her grey eyes hard and accented with lines from the countless sleepless nights she has to endure. Her fiery red hair restrained in a band and fluttered in the gentle breeze.

Brooklyn looked around seeing no other intruders before grabbing the man and turning him over revealing his face. Her eyes went wide with shock as she was staring down at Dean or someone who looked an awful lot like him.

* * *

**I decided to give this a little spin adding my OC in it.....I hope that everyone who reads will let me know how I did as I have another chapter ready to go!!!**


	2. Past & Future Collide

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me…..Thank you to those who have added to their alerts and favs!!!

* * *

Dean woke up some hours later with an immense throbbing in his jaw. His vision was blurred but slowly starting coming into focus. He looked around careful of the pain in his jaw and got a glimpse of his new surroundings.

The hunter tried lifting his arms finding he was bound tightly to a chair.

"What the….." the sound of a gun being cocked caused him to jerk his head up but quickly regretted it as the side of his face screamed in pain. His emerald eyes saw her sitting but a few feet away.

"Brooklyn?"

"So it lives," she took a drink from the flask in her hand before setting it aside and retrieving a second beside it.

"What's going on? Why am I tied down and what the fuck happened to my Impala!?"

Brooklyn answered by splashing Dean with holy water.

"Hmm, not a demon but that doesn't mean shit," she retracted the knife from her inner thigh.

"Whoa hold up now, Brooklyn you know me in every meaning of the word."

Brooklyn ignored his pleas letting them fall on deaf ears as she spun around and grabbed one of his hands. Her vise like grip caught the hunter by surprise.

"Hey ease up on the Kung Fu grip there Xena," she ignored his remark.

"Hmm you even wear a ring like his," she spat before running the silver blade along the open palm. Dean hissed in pain as the sharp dagger sliced his skin open.

"What the Hell are you doing?! Has everyone around here gone crazy?!"

Brooklyn saw red running along his hand and raised an eyebrow. She fished out a cloth and pressed it against the cut.

"No just the ones out there," she answered coolly. "Keep pressure on it."

Dean curled his fingers around worn cloth and watched as she sat back down. The gun remained trained on him as she had resumed nursing off the flask and keeping her eyes trained on him. Dean noticed how hard and worn her features had become but she was still beautiful nonetheless.

"You mind telling me what the Hell is going out there and why I was being chased by something out of 28 Days Later?!!"

"You mean you don't know?" She asked with a hint of disbelief.

"No, would you care to share?"

"Lucifer was set free 5 years ago as the last Seal was broken by Sam. The Croatoan virus is Lucifer's endgame against humanity. The virus spread within a year leaving no corner of the world unscathed. There are those who aren't infected such as us but then there are the others. Those who are infected now stalk the shadows seeking out fresh meat so to speak. It's a daily struggle to survive and our numbers are dwindling at an alarming rate."

Dean saw the sadness and tears welling in her eyes as she mentioned the fallen. But just as fast she wiped away the traces of emotion and the hard cold features returned.

"First it was Brady and Bobby in Phoenix then other hunters soon were killed or infected."

"Oh god Brady, Bobby" Dean looked away unable to meet her stare.

Just then the door opened and Dean felt as if someone had belted him right in the solar plexus.

It was him, only angrier and battle harden around the edges. He was armed with several firearms, two of which were strapped to his thighs like Brooklyn's. The emerald depths were like jade walls revealing nothing to the outside world, keeping all emotions hidden only known by him.

"What the….."

Brooklyn sat up keeping the gun trained on him as she greeted the future version of himself.

"Find anything?" She asked.

"No, just more bloodsucking bastards. Where's Cas?"

"Where do you think?" The future Dean nodded slightly. Dean wondered what that little exchange was about and what exactly she meant by where do you think.

Dean watched as they turned to one another allowing the masks to slip away. He saw the deep unyielding bond and love between them as they let their emotions take over for one brief moment in the embodiment of a deep passionate kiss.

"Thank god you came back," she whispered.

"I always find a way back," he whispered back. The older hunter pulled away and looked down at his younger self. The tenderness that was present but a moment before had vanished replaced with the cold lifeless malachite once again.

"I don't believe it," he muttered.

"I know."

The future Dean approached the hunter and leaned down getting a long hard look at his counterpart. His hand shot out gripping his chin tightly in his fingers. The cold grip dug into Dean's chin as his older self stared straight into his eyes.

"He's not a demon or a shapeshifter," Brooklyn called out.

"Did you smell sulfur when you cut him?"

"No," Brooklyn took another hard swig from her flask. Dean caught her movements from the corner of his eye. Since when did she start hitting the bottle so hard?

"We'll wait. Keep him tied up and if he shows any signs of infection…"

"Between the eyes I know. I've been doing this for only 5 years now," Brooklyn's voice turned sharp and bitter.

"You know we can't take any chances. Remember what happened the last time we let our guard down?"

"Don't you say another word!" Brooklyn rushed across the room glaring down at him. Dean instantly felt the tension thicken in the room. He watched as his counterpart stood and turned to face the angry woman who was rigid and tense. His eyes softened revealing two perfect compassionate jewels as he slid his hands in her shaky ones.

"Brook you have to accept it, he's gone."

"It doesn't mean the pain isn't still there festering just below the surface Dean. You didn't see what they did to him, how much he screamed and cried for me! Even now his pleas for help are ringing in my ears. I didn't do what I should've done and he suffered as a result!"

"And I do not hold anything against you. Brook you can't go around harboring this, it's going to kill you."

"No, it's what keeps me going and hunting every single last one of those blood leeching heathen bastards. And I won't stop until the last one has a bullet right between its eyes!"

Dean listened and watched the heated exchange between them sensing something serious went down, something that made them both embittered and hardened. Dean knew that look and tone in Brooklyn's eyes and voice and knew she had lost someone close to her.

The future Dean stroked the tops of her hands unable to admit to himself let alone her that he harbored guilt and self loathing over that day. It had brought them closer together but in a way tore them apart.

"Listen why don't you find Cas and I'll stay here with myself."

"I won't need to look far," she sighed heavily.

"I know but we need to plan out tomorrow's patrol and search," he leaned in lightly pressing his lips to hers.

Brooklyn shot one last glance at the tied up hunter before leaving the small cabin.

* * *

Castiel was sitting cross legged on the floor with several attractive women surrounding the fallen angel. Gone were the suit and trench coat replaced with jeans and wrinkled button up shirt. The clean shaven features hidden by several days' growth on his handsome face. His normally keen ice depths were dull and bloodshot.

Brooklyn stepped in as he was in middle of another one of his famous or rather infamous talks.

"Cas," the angel looked up seeing Brooklyn standing there.

"Brook," he remained seated. "Please have a seat as we were planning out the evening's activities."

"No thanks, Cas. Knowing you it's probably another orgy of booze weed and sex. Besides Dean needs to speak with you," she flashed a look at the groupies daring even one of them to speak up.

"What about?"

"That's why he needs to see you. So pull yourself away from your harem and let's go."

She grabbed the angel by the arm and pushed him out the door.

"Sorry girls but the orgy's been cancelled," several groaned and a few cussed her out as she shut the door behind her. Brooklyn was about ready to kick their asses out but Cas had convinced her to let them stay as they wouldn't survive on their own. Now she was beginning to regret that decision.

The two Deans stared at one another as Brooklyn reappeared with the impaired angel in tow.

"He's either high drunk or both," Brooklyn shut the door.

Dean saw the future angel and stunned didn't begin to cut it. What had happened to his little angelic warrior?!

"Cas?" Dean's voice was barely above a whisper.

* * *

**Alright next update soon.....Wanna know who it was that they lost??? You'll just have to keep reading to find out**

***The title for chapter 1 came from the 80's song The Future's So Bright (I Gotta Wear Shades)...**


	3. A Disturbing History Lesson

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again thank you everyone for supporting this story!

* * *

"Cas?" Dean blinked up at the angel.

Castiel tilted his head at the bound hunter as confusion filled his eyes and he sobered up almost immediately.

"What's going on?"

"Yeah hi I'm Dean from the past and I somehow was zapped here thanks to Zachariah."

"Zachariah?!" Castiel looked even harder at the hunter. "What do you know about him?"

"Oh he's a total asshat that gets his rocks off fucking with my mind. You remember him don't you Cas?"

Castiel darted his eyes away from Dean as he recalled his former superior.

"Yes I do," he answered. "He was killed when Lucifer was freed. One of the archangels turned on us and used the Lucifer's Sword. It went straight through his heart although I wish he had suffered for all the pain he put us through," he looked over at Brooklyn and Dean. The tied up Dean detected the distinct venomous tones in the angel's otherwise low gentle voice.

"Can't say I'm sorry he's gone. After what he did to my father….." Brooklyn hissed.

"Whoa did something happen to Gabe?"

"That bastard offered up my father like some sacrificial lamb to Lucifer hoping the devil would take the bait. But Zachariah had another thing coming. Too bad I wasn't the one that got to do it. Raphael beat me to the punch, the backstabbing son of a bitch."

Dean wrapped his arms around Brooklyn and kissed her forehead. The younger Dean noticed something he didn't before. Each hunter had a band on their left ring fingers.

"So you two are hitched now? What did you elope?"

"We married after Lucifer was freed," the older Dean replied. "Gabriel oversaw the ceremony."

Dean nodded and filed away the information. He and Brooklyn had married, something neither one had been ready to discuss let alone even consider. Perhaps it was a way for them to have some hope and happiness in their lives as the world around them came crashing down in fire and chaos.

"Anyways we need to prepare for tomorrow," Brooklyn reminded everyone.

"When I was out the gates were holding up but for how long I don't know. There are more than there was last week. It just keeps spreading and spreading. Searching for supplies is becoming more and more risky. I'm afraid we may have to find a new base if we can't find food."

"Uh can I say something?" Dean spoke up from the chair. "When I was running from those things I passed a small grocery store on the main road."

"It's worth a shot Dean," Castiel spoke up.

"But they could be waiting for us. Those things are damn smart."

"Dean the garden can't sustain us, it hasn't rained in weeks and with the mouths we need to feed we have to look a little harder outside the gates."

"I know Brook but still…."

"Still nothing Dean, we have to try. We take our best shots out with us. Robert's a pro with the rifle and Kim's one of the fastest shots we have. She can cover us."

"You're right, we have to try. Tomorrow we leave at dawn. We'll take Massachusetts and head south then round back up on Kentucky. Cas tell the others the plan."

Castiel nodded and left.

Dean felt both hunters' stares fix on him. They looked at him then at one another letting their eyes communicate.

"Untie him, Brook."

Brooklyn grabbed her knife and sliced away the hemp rope. Dean felt the restraints drop away and the blood returning to his tingling limbs. He watched Brooklyn fetch some first aid supplies and immediately tend to the cut on his hand while his counterpart kept the gun trained on him.

"Where's Sam?"

Brooklyn froze mid swipe and lifted her eyes up to his.

"He's not here," she quickly answered before looking back down.

"Well where is he then? I wanna talk to him."

"That's not possible," she spat keeping her eyes fixed on the wound.

"Why not?! What are you hiding? What's the big secret?!"

"He's not Sam anymore, Dean. Lucifer now possesses him."

"Oh Hell no! Sammy is not the devil' meat suit!"

"Believe it," his counterpart snorted. "After we fucked up in Maryland and Lucifer possessed that poor bastard Nick, he tracked Sam down in Oklahoma and slowly seduced him disguised as Jessica. Made him think it was really her. Promised Sam he would get vindication for her death. Didn't think he would fall for it."

"Damn it Sam," the younger Dean cursed.

"I know it's hard to believe Dean but he did and it was then the Croatoan appeared. Lucifer followed us sicking his legions on us like rabid Pit Bulls. Hunters and their allies were mowed down with deadly speed and accuracy ensuring we couldn't stop it. Some of us banded together and went our separate ways in the hopes that we would meet up again. We made it here from Oklahoma City about seven months ago and took up base here. A few uninfected have been found and remain here while the rest of us go out searching for food and supplies."

"Well let me go out with you tomorrow. You need all the help you can get."

"How do you know we can trust you?"

"What giving me a holy shower and cutting into me like a side of beef wasn't proof enough? What you wanna do a full cavity search too?"

"No but when Brooklyn finishes, strip. If we find any broken skin you're gone."

Dean nodded and looked down as Brooklyn wrapped the cut with gauze and tape topping it off with a bandage.

"Strip," she ordered.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Dean smiled at his future spouse and peeled away the layers until he stood nude in the center of the room.

"Hands above your head," she barked.

Dean rested his interlaced fingers on top of his head as she lightly ran her fingers over his body. She silently noted the scars and lack thereof on his back and abs but no fresh wounds. Dean saw a tiny smile creeping up on the corners of her mouth as she completed her exam. He saw tiny specks of amusement light up her slate pools as she straightened back up.

"Alright get dressed," she turned and walked out.

* * *

The older Dean was in the cabin he shared with Brooklyn reviewing the worn map of downtown Lawrence. He knew they were taking a risk but they were running low on supplies and needed to replenish their stocks. As he continued tracing out their plan, Brooklyn quietly entered the room.

"He's clean," she announced.

"Duly noted," he responded.

"He needs to know. He needs to understand," she pleaded with her husband.

"Brook, is it really smart for us to tell him? Don't you think he may freak out?"

"He's you, of course he'll freak out! Hell you weren't exactly jumping for joy when Zachariah informed you that you were Michael's meat suit."

"I just don't know Brook," Dean's shoulders slumped.

"Well he needs to know. We owe that much to Bobby, Brady, my father and our son. I don't want them having died in vain. I miss Jonathan and I failed him that day in Atlanta but damn it this is our chance to make things right."

"And what if telling him doesn't change a thing? What if we are still like this even after revealing the truth to him?"

"You need to have faith, Dean."

"Sorry but faith went out the window when our loved ones were ripped away from us."

"Well faith is something we need to hold on to, Dean. Not all of the angels turned and you know that. Michael is still out there somewhere."

"Mikey the Fearless Warrior," Dean snorted.

Brooklyn rubbed her eyes feeling them burn in their sockets. It was like nailing Jell-o to a damn tree with him sometimes. But still she wasn't about to give in so easily.

Dean felt her hands land on his shoulders and knead away the tension that had built in between the blades. It had been what nearly two weeks since they had lain together? Dean missed touching and kissing her body but sex had taken a backseat to the more basic needs of food and survival.

But tonight he wasn't going to ignore it, wasn't going to push it to the back of his mind or take care of it on his own. Dean turned facing his hunter, seeing the same underlying wants and needs reflecting back in her eyes. With steady hands he slid the frayed olive coat down her arms and shoulders hearing it drop to the floor.

Their mouths slammed together fueling their lust for one another as clothes continued pooling around their feet. Dean pulled away breathless at the the sight of Brooklyn's naked form before him. It was as if he was seeing her naked for the first time.

"God I've missed this," he whispered before carrying her in his arms then lowering on the bed. Her body sunk down in the worn mattress as he crawled on top of her. Her waiting arms wrapped around his waist and hips shifted beneath him feeling him push her legs apart.

"Want you on top," he growled in her ear.

Their bodies rolled in sync until she was sitting on his hips. Dean dug his fingers in her flesh elevating her above his weeping cock then in one quick thrust felt the wet tight heat enclose around him. He watched Brooklyn arch her back and slowly rock her hips against his. She was in no hurry to rush things and wanted to make it last.

Dean arched his back meeting her with every thrust down fighting to keep himself from coming right then and there. She leaned down taking his mouth in a heated desperate kiss. Her tongue forced its way inside the heated abyss of his mouth running along teeth and tongue alike. Dean ran his hands along her breasts and sides coming to rest on her bottom.

He pushed harder against her feeling his cock rub along that one sensitive spot inside her. The sweet tender bundle of nerves that would push her over making her scream his name in passion and pleasure. Dean wouldn't have to wait long as her body quivered and she was crying his name.

"Dean!" Her body rocked in an almost desperate need as weeks of pent up sexual need and hunger was purged from her body mind and soul. Her body's walls tightened and slickened with her release. Her lover only groaned in response as his own release soon followed. The thick heat of release spilled between her legs as he pumped harder still. The explosive heat coursed through her body filling Brooklyn with a peace and tranquility that had been missing since Atlanta.

Dean gathered her sweat coated body in his arms bringing her down beside him. He carded his fingers through copper tresses letting the silken strands slip through to the pillow. He needed this, no they needed this. Their souls had reconnected blending as one in the sweet dance.

"Brook no matter what happens, I will always love you," he whispered with such tenderness it brought her to tears.

"I know as I will never stop loving you either," her lips pushed against his feeling the need kindling within the deep pools of her body. Dean felt the small nimble fingers running lightly along his abs the circle around his half hard cock. The hunter pulled her beneath him as he slid inside her as this time he slowly made love to her.

* * *

**Next chap soon!!! Past Dean gets a little insight into the future version of Castiel.....**


	4. Things To Come

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again thank you everyone who has either reviewed (krissy7490) or added me to your favs or alerts!!

* * *

Dean walked by the largest cabin on the grounds and figured it belonged to him, well his future self. It was stable and well taken care of given their circumstances. Through a window that was open slightly he heard faint moans and cries which made him smile slightly.

"Go me," he continued on towards the central meeting building as that was where Castiel would be. The sight of the angel had shocked and saddened Dean. His little trench coat warrior was gone, replaced by a half baked look alike.

The hunter reached the main doors stopping before heading in. He wasn't sure what to tell the angel or even if he could say anything to begin with. Taking a deep breath, Dean proceeded in following the lights of the hallway. Along the corridor posters urging to take up the fight against the Croatoan plastered the walls. Some dated back to when the plague first broke out. Did his actions have that far reaching of implications? Dean wasn't sure what to make of things anymore as he stopped at the door at the far end.

It was quiet as the door swung open and the hunter entered. He looked around seeing the room was dimly lit by a few small lamps. A large woven rug sat in the center as a couple furnishings lined the walls. A few garments of the feminine persuasion were on the floor and desk making Dean wonder just what the fallen angel did in his spare time.

"Cas you in here?"

"Maybe," the slurred reply came from the darkened corner. Dean turned around seeing the outline of his divine friend on the bed.

Castiel was sprawled out on the bed with a woman stretched out beside him. Both were naked with nothing covering either. In the angel's hand was a bottle of Jack Daniels that was half way gone.

"Cas what happened? You were never like this…."

"Things changed Dean," Castiel sounded depressed in his response.

"Apparently…." He muttered while covering the angel's body with a thin sheet.

"They've been through a great deal in five years….."

"You wanna enlighten the rest of the class, Cas?"

"I don't think you wanna know but I suppose you should," Castiel took a long drink of Jack before delving into Brooklyn and Dean's troubled future.

"After Sam becomes Lucifer's bitch, you and Brook marry and several months later, Jonathan is born."

"My son," Dean whispered. Castiel nodded and took one last drink emptying the bottle.

"Yep, Jonathan Braden Winchester was born November 2, 2009. He was the one bright spot for them."

"Cas, what happened to Jonathan?"

"No, I've already said too much...

"Cas please? I've got to know what happened. Did it have to do with Atlanta?"

Castiel turned away refusing to let the hunter see the truth in his sullen sapphire pools. He wasn't eager to recall that day when even a part of him died with Dean and Brooklyn's son. It was when the angel had seriously hit the bottle for the first time in an effort to drown away the pain of losing his little warrior.

"I'm sorry Dean I can't, I just can't. You have to understand."

Dean could only nod his head knowing he wasn't going to get far with the drunken seraph.

"Well sleep tight Cas," Dean ruffled the angel's disheveled hair in an affectionate manner before heading out to find a place to sleep himself.

"I'm going to make this right, I swear," he promised before walking out into the mild night.

* * *

The next day found Dean, Brooklyn, Castiel, Robert, and Kim wandering the streets of Downtown Lawrence in search of supplies. All were on high alert as they knew the others were watching from the shadows waiting to strike. Robert kept his gun trained on the rooftops above while Kim kept a trained eye on the debris around. Both had been on many reconnaissance missions before and both had witnessed their fellow comrades' fall at the hands of the others.

The younger Dean remained behind determined to learn more about what the future held for them. At first he had argued with his counterpart about accompanying them but then he realized with everyone out, he could dig around and learn what Castiel wasn't so willing to reveal.

He waited for the others to leave before heading down the path towards the cabin. As he headed down the path, Dean got a good look at the grounds. The light revealed heaps of cars and trucks scattered around as it seemed vehicles were no longer useful.

The hunter arrived at the cabin finding the door unlocked allowing him to slip inside. The simple one room cabin was sparsely furnished with one bed, desk, table, two chairs and a small bathroom off to the side. A large woven rug covered the wooden floor and a few worn curtains covered the dirty windows.

"Home sweet home," Dean whispered to himself as he went straight for the desk.

The first drawer held nothing more than notes and diagrams of the towns and cities that the pair had traveled through over the last five years. The next had a log book that kept meticulous records of everyone in the group including those who had been killed in action. Dean was amazed at how well he was keeping track of such things. It reminded him of how his dad maintained his journal: detailed and to the point.

He continued searching through the drawers seeing more maps. But when he reached the last drawer, he had found what he was looking for.

"Yahtzee," he said retrieving the small box and ledger.

Setting the journal aside, Dean opened the box and felt his heart stop. He lifted up the photo seeing it was his family. They looked so happy then. Brooklyn with her arms wrapped around him as he proudly held their son in his arms. He turned it around seeing a date written on it.

January 4, 2010 was the date.

Setting the fragile photo aside, Dean looked through the thin stack noticing most were of their son. He had his father's eyes and nose with freckles to match and Brooklyn's fiery red hair. Sadly he set aside the pictures and lifted the birth certificate out. He looked over the name and ran his finger along the tiny footprints on the worn paper.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. Tears fell down his face as he mourned for his son, the son that had yet to be born, the son that he would lose in the Apocalypse.

"No, I won't let this happen," he gathered the items and saw something sitting at the bottom of the box. Putting the stack back down, he lifted the clay handprint up and out. The tiny fingers and palm forever imprinted in the hard clay. He wondered how many times he had held that tiny hand in his and imagined the warm soft hand fitting perfectly in his larger one. He could see the bright jade pools reflect perfectly in his own.

Slowly he replaced all the items back glancing one last time at the birth certificate. He noticed the date was November 2, the same day his mom died. How fitting as one Winchester passed another would be born. He tenderly placed everything back but the ledger wanting to see if anything more could be learned.

He read some of the entries noting most were of the progress of Croatoan and that it started after the horsemen had come to pass. The first cases showed up in Phoenix and spread from there. It seemed Brooklyn and Dean had followed the outbreaks hoping to stop Pestilence but failed as he had remained two steps ahead of them then entire way.

Dean continued thumbing through reading about their marriage and subsequent birth of Jonathan and the day he died in Atlanta. It was the same day Castiel had hit rock bottom and never recovered.

"Damn it Cas," he muttered and closed the journal. He didn't want to read anymore, didn't want to feel anymore heartache or pain. How had Brooklyn been able to keep it together? Able to make it through the deaths of those she loved only to watch her only son die and carry the guilt feeling it fester and grow like a cancerous tumor?

"Brook I'm so sorry, I didn't know…."

Dean quickly replaced the book and left everything as he found it but knew they would figure out someone was here. He took one last look at the photo of his son who had yet to be born.

"I'm going to make things right Jonathan, I promise."

As he thought of the coppery haired boy, it dawned on him. If Jonathan is born November 2, 2009 that meant…..

"Oh my god," Dean felt the sickening realization wash over him.

* * *

The grocery store was where Dean said it was. Dean went ahead with Brooklyn on his heels as they checked for any unwelcomed visitors.

"It's safe," the others followed and immediately started grabbing canned goods and boxed items. The bread had long since molded as the coolers were no longer running. Dean grabbed all the bottled water he could as Brooklyn grabbed boxed items and a few creature comforts such as magazines and books.

Kim and Robert did canned good patrol while Castiel retrieved medical supplies and when it was available alcohol. This time it was beer.

"Alright let's move," Dean hollered out.

In military fashion, the group moved out keeping guns up and aimed as they turned north and headed back over the river. The Kansas River was nothing more than a mere stream than a great river due in part to the drought that had struck two years ago. Its exposed bed covered in garbage and debris after the riots that had broken out in town.

"We need to hurry," Brooklyn said in a dreaded certainty.

The group knew that tone and immediately they quickened their pace as the camp started coming into view. The guards saw the team and prepared for their entry. But the others were lying in wait as well.

* * *

**Okay next update soon!!!! Thank you again everyone for the support!!!!**


	5. An Outing Gone Bad

**_A/N: _**I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me.....Again thank you everyone for all of the support out there as the response has been phenomenal!!!

* * *

They attacked the party but were met with a cruel surprise as they were mowed down in a hail of gunfire. The guards at the gate opened fire as well clearing the way for the party to get inside.

Younger Dean heard the gunfire and immediately sprinted to the gates taking up a gun and joining in.

Kim reached the base first followed by Robert and Castiel. Brooklyn tripped feeling her ankle crack and knee twist as she landed on the road.

"Shit," she cried out in pain. Dean spun around to see her struggling to stand up as the horde closed in around her.

"Brook!" Dean tossed the supply bag in the gate while keeping his gun aimed and firing at the horde. Younger Dean rushed out past the gates despite the calls and pleas of the others. There was no way he was going to stand by while his counterpart lost the one thing he truly loved.

"I'm not leaving you," he picked her up.

"Damn it go on without me! "

"No! I am not losing you!"

Castiel raced back out refusing to let the two people he loved the most die. His heart raced and legs pounded against the pavement closing the gap between them. The angel reached the pair as younger Dean did.

"Take her," Younger Dean gathered the injured hunter in his arms and rushed back to the gates where Robert took her. He spun around to see the two older men safely inside locking the gates.

"That was too close," Castiel nodded at the hunter knowing what he meant.

* * *

Brooklyn gripped the sheet tight as Robert examined her ankle and knee.

"It's broken," he glumly diagnosed the swollen foot.

"Well what good am I if I can't go out?"

"A lot," her husband responded.

"You damn well know I belong by your side out there."

"Not with a broken bone you don't."

Robert returned with some crutches from the nurse's station.

"Here, you can get around with these," he set them against the wall and grabbed the Ace bandages. Dean watched with intent olive orbs as Robert stabilized her injuries. He knew she wouldn't take this lying down but he didn't care. She was safer here.

Brooklyn looked at the younger Dean then at her Dean.

"Fine if I have to be confined then he goes with you," she pointed at younger Dean.

"Alright," he sighed. Brooklyn collapsed back on the pillow and closed her eyes as another round of deep throbbing pain ravaged her foot.

"Give me the damn morphine," she growled as her knuckles turned white as the sheet.

"Brook that's not a good idea…."Castiel began to say but was cut off by her hand.

"Cas…" her eyes were hard towards the angel. Younger Dean sensed there was something unspoken between them.

"Brook remembered what happened the last time you got morphine," Castiel leaned down taking her hands in his. Dean watched his older self observe the pair and seemed alright with it. She looked away from the angel recalling some painful distant memory.

"Cas it fucking hurts!"

"I know it does," he whispered sympathetically.

Older Dean fetched the container of medical supplies searching the pain killers until he found the Methadose at the very bottom.

"Here draw this up in here," He handed the bottle and syringe to Castiel as he took the angel's place on the bed. The angel pulled up the liquid with the skilled hands of physician. Younger Dean suspected he had been doing this for quite some time now as he handed the syringe back to his Dean.

"What happened when she was given morphine?" Dean asked the angel.

"She had severe reaction. We almost lost her," the angel's voice was heavy with grief which only felt like a stinging pain to the hunter's own heart.

The guilt was beginning to take over the hunter's soul as he watched the older hunter comfort his injured wife.

* * *

"Cas I need to know what happened to Sam and don't give me the Cliff Notes version either."

The angel felt trapped knowing this Dean wouldn't back off until he told him.

"I told you Lucifer seduced him."

"I can smell that pile of bullshit clear over to the next town. Now damn it Cas, tell me!"

Castiel stared the man down knowing the truth about Sam would kill him inside.

"You don't want to know Dean, please believe me."

The angel was pleading with the hunter to let the subject die.

"Castiel's right, the truth will only devastate you," Older Dean appeared from the shadows with his hands shoved firmly in his pockets.

"That's for me to decide," Dean spat back.

The older Dean looked over at Castiel who was frowning and shaking his head.

"Dean…." The angel pleaded.

"You're right Cas. I'm sorry but no."

"Well what about Jonathan?" The older Dean got in his face. Anger and shock dominated his handsome features.

"How did you know about him!?"

"You had a son and lost him. Please tell me about Sam. Maybe I can stop him or at least we can kill Lucifer. Think about it, Jonathan may make it."

The older Dean ran his hand over his face as he thought about his son. Hot stinging tears ran down his face causing the man to turn away from the others. A chance to hold him again and hear his tiny voice calling out for him was too much for him to bear.

"On October 31, 2009 is when he'll strike. We were in Omaha when Lucifer took possession of Sam. You have to kill Lucifer before he possesses Sam. If you fail then you know what has to be done."

"No it won't come to that."

The older man nodded and silently walked away with the angel on his heels.

"Are you sure he will do it?"

"Cas if I know myself then yes he will."

"Why did you tell him?"

The man spun around revealing not the hard jade walls but softer sadder eyes.

"If it means having Jonathan back then it's worth the risk."

"I hope this insane idea of yours works."

The man turned on his heels and slid his hands along the sides of the angel's face. Uncertainty laced his eyes as they stood there inches from one another's faces. The angel felt his heart racing in his chest as he stood mere inches away from Dean. Ever since Lucifer broke free the hunters and angel had become closer than ever.

"I hope so too," he whispered before sliding his hands away from the angel's face and walking towards his cabin. Castiel watched his Dean vanish into the night feeling his heart being to finally steady in his chest.

* * *

Dean was with Brooklyn watching as the drugs finally kicked in and her face gradually relaxed as the pain subsided. The angel was right: They had been through so much in five years.

"I am going to fix this Brook. I don't know how yet but I am going to fix it I promise," he told her as she slept. Dean leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips unaware of the older Dean watching from the doorway.

"Dean," the younger hunter spun around.

"Oh hey I was uh…."

"Save your breath. I need to talk to you about tomorrow. Brook's going to be out for a while so I need you to take her place. When we were out I saw signs of demonic activity."

"You think it's Lucifer?"

The older man shrugged his shoulders. "Could be but I don't know for sure. Even with the Sigils emblazoned on my body Lucifer has been able to find me. You remember those, right?"

"Yeah," the younger man rubbed his chest.

"We need to secure the base if the demons are planning an attack."

"Well let's get moving then."

"I already have some of the group placing Devil's traps and Solomon's keys in the cabins and placing salt lines as we speak."

The younger man nodded before they parted ways.

* * *

Older Dean returned to see his angel holding his wife whispering words of Aramaic as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Cas what happened?"

"She was crying in her sleep. She called out for Jonathan again."

"Shit," he muttered. He thought the nightmares had been long since over but it seemed he was wrong. The angel moved back and allowed his hunter to take his place.

"It's alright, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere," Dean whispered in her ear. He turned to the angel and nodded shortly.

"I will be in my room if you need me."

"No, Cas stay here tonight," he insisted.

"Alright," Castiel whispered and sat back down on the bed. The angel leaned over and embraced the hunters feeling the warmth of their bodies pressed firmly against his. They were the one bright thing in his life and would do anything to keep them safe.

He felt Brooklyn's slender arm slowly slip around his waist drawing him in closer still. The angel rested his head on her shoulder as the trio remained locked together refusing to let go of one another.

* * *

Outside the barrier a shadowy figure watched watched the camp. His eyes hard and cold as he could sense the three inside that had to be stopped. They had been able to remain two steps ahead of him but he had found them.

"You think you can hide from me Dean? Guess again. And as for you little angel and wife well let's just say I have something planned for them as well."

He turned seeing the infected gather around him but he wasn't worried, not by a long shot. With a wave of his hand the gathering infected had been thrown back leaving him in peace once again.

Tomorrow he would strike.

* * *

**I added a little fluff to lighten things...Can't be all dark now can it? Anyways next update hopefully soon!!! Again reviews are great and the support is deeply appreciated!!!**


	6. Secret Desire

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Thank you everyone for reading and supporting this story….The response has been more than I expected!!!

* * *

The next morning found the angel and hunters huddled on the bed. Brooklyn was securely in the middle while the angel and hunter took up each side linking their hands together while protecting their copper haired warrior. She had slept during the night as another dose of pain killers had done the trick. Dean didn't want to leave her back but with a broken ankle and sprained knee she would be a sitting duck for those things out there.

The hunter looked down at her as she slept peacefully. It was serene for him to see her in such a tranquil state of mind given all that happened in the last two days. But she was strong, able to pick up the pieces and march on as was the case for the last five years. He wouldn't know what he would do without her. Brooklyn was more than just his wife and lover; she was his second in command, there to lead when he could not. He then glanced over at the sleeping angel as he rested his head on her shoulder. Castiel wasn't the same innocent angel that had first appeared to him in Illinois six years ago. No, he was now a battle hardened soldier, worn down by what he been witness to over the last five years.

* * *

At first Castiel had been angry with Dean for failing to stop Sam and allow Lucifer to walk again. But Brooklyn had made him see that anger would only hinder him from seeing what Dean was doing to amend for the monumental failure. It was then the angel had begun to see her in another light, one that had never been there before. He was friends with her in the beginning watching her as she fought alongside Dean and Sam in a heated desperation to keep the Seals from being broken. She had been heartbroken when the angel was killed by Raphael and was happy to say the least when he had appeared to once again save the brothers' asses from Zachariah.

Dean knew something was there between them as he too had felt something stirring inside him. It was when he had taken the poor angel to the brothel in Maine. Brooklyn was vehemently against the idea given he was an angel and didn't know the first thing about sex. But Dean assured her he would be in good hands and despite her lingering doubts, stayed behind with the oil while Cas "celebrated" his last night on Earth. Later she learned it didn't go as planned.

_Castiel's POV_

"Cas you can't say things like that. Look what you did was sweet but the whore was too dense to see the forest through the trees."

Dean had watched as she comforted the confused and distraught seraph. The hunter wasn't jealous as he held the shaken angel instead he slid in behind Castiel and pressed his body against the angel. It was then the angel knew he would never be alone and knew he was loved.

"Cas I'm sorry, I should've known…."

"Dean it's alright. You were only wishing to make what could've been my last night more memorable."

The sparking sapphire pools tugged at the hunter's heart in ways he never thought possible, well at least when it came to members of the same sex. Perhaps it was the innocent manner of the angel or the way he would tilt his head and stare deep into his emerald pools. Whatever it was, Dean had felt it shoot straight through his mind body and soul and it didn't scare him.

It was that night that feelings that had been deep seated and concealed came to light.

"Brooklyn, I want you to show me," he whispered.

"Whoa Cas I don't know…." Brooklyn answered as her body tensed.

"It's alright if you do not wish to," he spoke with dejection in his voice. Brooklyn took her arms and slid them under the tan trench coat and around his waist pulling him close.

"Just because I said I don't know doesn't mean I don't want to," the angel placed trembling hands on her hips as she brought her lips to his. For the angel the sensations of her soft full lips pressed against his had no words or description.

He stood there as the coat and suit melted away from his body revealing the naked body concealed beneath. The angel had fumbled with her own clothing but she patiently waited and watched as unsure fingers pulled away the last article from her body. The feel of her hot bare skin against his drove the angel wild with feelings of need lust and hunger, feelings that were foreign and still strange to him. Brooklyn led him towards the waiting bed and lay down on her back.

"Come here," she whispered taking him by the hand and pulling him down on her.

"Don't be scared, Cas just let me show you. You do trust me right?"

"Always," the angel swore before crashing his mouth tight against her own. The full swollen lips of the hunter felt so exotic and hot only making him want more from her. Castiel felt her body shift as her hips sunk lower in the mattress and legs wrapped around his waist. She slid a hand between their bodies gently gripping his solid rock cock and placing it at her entrance.

The angel nodded and swallowed hard as he slowly slid inside her.

"Cas are you alright?" Alarm laced the hunter's voice.

"Yes it's just…." He gasped as she sipped her hands on his hips and gently guided the angel's body. The angel exhaled loudly as he realized he had been holding his breath.

"Breathe, Cas," she encouraged the angel by running her hands along his sides before resting on the sides of his face.

But the angel proved to be a quick learner and soon let his body go as their bodies met in a slow gentle rhythm. He cupped her face with his hands hungering for those sweet lips of hers again. Brooklyn was only more than happy to oblige his needs and wants.

The first waves of orgasm slammed the hunter's body causing her to cry out the angel's name in sexual ecstasy. Her back arched up and off the bed as she rocked her hips harder and faster against his own. Castiel groaned and felt his body thrust harder as the slick hot walls constricted around him milking his own orgasm from his body. The explosion was hot and violent as the angel coated her body's walls. The angel rested his forehead on her shoulder kissing the sweaty skin beneath his lips.

He trusted her with every ounce of angelic being he had which was why he asked her. He didn't really want to know the feel and touch of a woman by being with a stranger but with someone he trusted and loved.

"Castiel?"

The angel looked down at her with a quizzical expression in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Brooklyn brushed back the strands of matted dark hair from his face.

"Yes," he kissed her again knowing he would never tire of tasting those lips.

"I love you Brooklyn. I love you and Dean."

She smiled up and confessed to the angel this, "I love you too Cas. I love both you and Dean."

When Dean had learned of what happened secretly he was relieved his angel had sought out Brooklyn although he wished he be able to express how he felt in such a way. Perhaps someday he would be able to express in such a physical manner what his heart was telling him.

"I won't let anything hurt either one of you," he had vowed.

* * *

Now as he watched the hunter and angel sleep, Dean quietly slipped out of bed and kissed each one before heading to the shower. He would let the angel sleep a little bit more before rousing him awake. The hunter hoped that they could track down Lucifer and ship his ass back to Hell.

As he let the stream wash over him, he detected a presence behind him. Dean spun around to see Castiel standing behind him. An innocent look masked something darker.

"Cas is everything alright?"

Without saying a word, the angel pinned him against the wall as the innocent façade slipped away revealing a need that had lingered beneath the surface. Castiel slid his hands around the hunter's neck pulling him down in a heated needy kiss. Dean was stunned at first but quickly responded opening his mouth and feeling the angel's tongue run along the inside of his mouth. The hunter had been afraid to show how he truly felt about the angel but now this was his chance.

"Cas," his voice hushed and laced with lust.

"Dean I want this no I need this and you do too," the angel silenced the hunter's protest before it made it to his lips by dropping to his knees and enveloping the hunter's twitching cock in his mouth. Dean fisted the angel's hair and slowly thrusted his hips against the full mouth that was swallowing him whole.

"Oh god Cas," Dean closed his eyes and pumped harder in the angel's mouth. Those lips and tongue were truly a creation of sin and not of something so pure and divine. The way the tip swirled around the tip of his cock then ran slowly along the throbbing vein along the underside. Dean wasn't sure if he could hold on much longer if Castiel continued moving those luscious lips up and down like that.

Dean cried out as he felt his body explode and spill into the angel's waiting mouth. Castiel took every drop the hunter gave taking in the earthen musty taste of his release. Dean felt his hips being to slow down as his cock softened and slipped from between Castiel's lips.

"Cas…." Dean opened his eyes and looked down at his angelic lover.

Castiel only smiled and placed a sweet soft kiss on Dean's lips allowing the hunter to taste the hints of himself.

"It's alright Dean, I know you wanted this…."

"Yeah…." He whispered and grinned from ear to ear. "Cas that mouth…."

The hunter wrapped his arms around the small frame and kissed the top of his head. They remained locked together allowing the water to cascade down around them.

* * *

**Alright I did it...I crossed into Dean/Cas slash....Please be kind as this is the first time I've crossed that line.......**


	7. The Hunter Becomes The Prey

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me…..Again thank you everyone for all of the support as I keep on going because of all of you out there!!!

* * *

"Are you going to be alright alone in here?"

Brooklyn looked at Dean with an expression that made him regret ever asking her that.

"Dean Jonathan Winchester, don't ask a question in which you already know the answer to," she slipped the knife from beneath the pillow and revealed where the gun was securely by her side.

Dean couldn't but help to grin as she replaced the weapons in their hiding places. Castiel watched the two knowing this familiar song and dance as they had done it countless times in the past.

"I was able to handle my own 7 months pregnant against Damon and believe me that bastard didn't know what hit him. Never mess with a hormonally unstable female."

"Yeah I remember," the hunter replied.

There was a knock at the door and the younger Dean stepped in followed by Robert and Kim. The younger hunter looked as if he had not slept a wink. Dark circles laced the underside of his eyes as the whites were crisscrossed with thin red cracks.

"Dean are you alright?" Brooklyn asked the younger man.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Right and I'm Britney Spears. Now really what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," he blocked the hunter.

Brooklyn ceased her interrogation of the younger man knowing he wouldn't say another word.

"The windows and doors all have salt lines and the buildings have Devil's traps and Solomon's keys. If the camp is breached the central meeting house is where everyone is to gather."

"But what about Brooklyn?" Castiel spoke up. His eyes full of concern over the hunter.

Dean waved his hand and placed it on the angel's shoulder. Castiel breathed easier at the touch of the hunter.

"Same precautions are in place here as well. But we must move," he turned to face his beloved wife. Dean reached out caressing her face feeling her lean against his touch. She kept his hand against her cheek and pressed her lips against the inside of his palm. Brooklyn inhaled his scent letting her senses commit the essence to her memory.

The others watched the sweet good bye knowing this intimate ritual by heart but it didn't make it any easier to watch.

Dean leaned in taking her lips into his own putting every ounce of strength and emotion he had in the passionate embrace. Brooklyn tightened her arms around his waist finding herself unable to let him go. The hunter relented and remained in her arms finding he wasn't ready to release her just yet either.

But eventually Dean gently pulled away, already missing the heat of her sweet lips. His fingers ran along the sides of her face wiping away the few tears that had fallen.

"I'll come back, I promise. I love you with all I can give," his voice whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Dean," she whispered back.

She watched as Dean slipped away and her angel took his place. The younger Dean watched the two seeing his suspicions confirmed.

"Cas keep an eye on him and don't let him do anything crazy," she said with a broken voice.

"I promise Brook. But remember I love you my fiery hunter," their mouths met together melting as one.

The younger Dean's eyes went wide as he lay witness to the tender good bye.

_Cas and Brooklyn and me….Wow…._Dean thought to himself.

Brooklyn wiped away her tears as the group departed. She caught the expression on the younger version of Dean seeing this was something he was totally not expecting and was a little red around the face in reaction to all of it.

As the door shut, she yawned and closed her eyes as the painkillers were taking back over once again.

* * *

Lucifer watched as the group cautiously slipped out of the camp and towards the bridge into town.

_Perfect, his little red haired bitch is all alone….._The Fallen One thought as the other powerful demons gathered around him.

"What is the plan, Master?" Damon asked as his silver eyes glowed with a malicious glint.

"Well Dean has secured the perimeter but he underestimates me. Mere white lines of magical grains and children's art projects will not keep us out."

Lucifer knelt down placing a finger on the edge of the encampment. His eyes turned a rich amber hue as the ground beneath his touch burned and scorched rendering the first line of defense useless.

"Damon you take the other and head for the main building. I am sure that is where the others are."

"And where shall you be heading?"

"I have an old friend to to visit," Lucifer smiled and cruelly laughed.

* * *

Brooklyn was fast asleep as the memories of times past mused in her mind.

_November 2, 2009_

_"Cas I can't make it! There's no time!"_

_The angel helped his hunter on the bed as she slid the jeans over her swollen belly. Castiel helped pull them rest of the way along with the undergarment she had on. He draped a sheet over the lower half of her body and took her hand as the first painful contraction slammed her body. _

_Her body arched up off the bed and tensed up as she screamed out in pain._

_"Damn it where is Dean?! I need him here!" Brooklyn panted hard as sweat dripped down her face. Castiel ran a cool cloth over her face and gathered her hair away from her face. _

_"I don't know Brook. Please breathe," her angel pleaded with her. _

_"FUCK BREATHING!!!!"_

_The angel didn't wince at her words as he had heard worse from Dean's mouth. Instead the angel positioned his body behind her supporting her upper body against his own. _

_"Dean wherever the Hell you are you get your ass here now!" She shouted up to the ceiling. _

_The next contraction was even worse and longer. Brooklyn screamed in pain feeling as if someone had reached in and shredded her insides. She dug her hands into the angel's palms as the time between contractions grew shorter and the pain increased by tenfold each time. _

_"Cas I think the baby's coming," she whispered. Castiel slid to the foot of the bed and lifted the sheet. His sparkling blue eyes went wide. _

_"Brook the baby is coming," he pulled it back exposing her legs to the cool room air. _

_"I need to push," she whimpered. _

_"Brook I can see the head," panic started rising in the angel's voice. Just then the door swung open and Dean rushed in. _

_"Dean!" She cried out while pushing down against her body. _

_"Cas I need towels and the sheets off the other bed. Move!"_

_The angel sprung into action as Dean took over. He slid off the coat and over shirt. He had drove like a maniac to get back to the hotel. When Brooklyn had called saying she had gone into labor he broke every speed limit ran every stop sign and light to reach her. _

_"Brook baby just keep pushing," Dean took the towel Castiel offered placing it down between her legs. _

_"It hurts Dean, it really hurts," she cried and gritted her teeth. _

_"It's almost over baby I promise," Dean watched as the head passed through followed by two tiny shoulders. Brooklyn pushed with every single fiber left in her exhausted being as she felt something sliding between her legs. The slimy sticky substance stuck to her legs and inner thighs as she pushed one last time. _

_"Dean….." her body was straining now as her bottom and lower body were now completely off the bed. Dean felt his heart pounding as he welcomed his baby boy into the world. He was in awe at the small life that squirmed and continued screaming at the top of his little lungs._

_"Brook! Brook look," She looked down to see her son in his father's arms. The tiny baby screamed and cried as Dean tenderly wiped him off with another clean towel. _

_"Dean, a son," she collapsed against the bed and began to cry uncontrollably. Her body was shaking all over as the adrenaline started to wear off. _

_Castiel took her in his arms and kissed her sweetly as he comforted the emotionally charged woman. _

_"Brook he's beautiful," the angel whispered in her ear. _

_"I know Cas," she sniffled and smiled up at him. Dean wrapped his son in a fresh clean sheet seeing for the first time the gorgeous green eyes looking back up at him. He sat down beside his wife and angel placing him in her arms. _

_"So you're the one that was kicking me for nine months," She kissed the small forehead looking down in awe at the little life before them. _

_"What should we name him?" Dean asked._

_"How about Jonathan Braden," she suggested. _

_"Perfect," Castiel second the name. _

_"Then Jonathan Braden Winchester it is," Dean declared. _

* * *

"Jonathan!" Brooklyn bolted upright from the bed and looked around the room. She collapsed on the pillows and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Not another one," she sighed. Brooklyn was getting really tired of the nightmares and dreams.

She leaned over grabbing her glass. As the water touched her lips the door was violently forced open. The glass slipped from her grip shattering to the floor.

"Shit," she grabbed the crutches and painfully pulled her body up and off the bed feeling the gale force wind stinging her face and skin as the tiny pellets of salt were cleared away leaving her defenseless.

She turned to grab her gun but a cold strong hand clasped around her wrist. Brooklyn hissed in pain as she heard her wrist start to crack beneath the vise like grip.

"Hello Brooklyn," the familiar yet sinister voice rang loud in her ears.

Brooklyn snapped her head up to see Lucifer grinning back at her.

"Lucifer," the Fallen One bowed slightly in acknowledgement.

"I told you in Houston we would cross paths again and well here we are face to face in scenic Lawrence Kansas. Now if you think you can scream out for the others, guess again."

"What've you done with them?"

"Oh let's just say the others are enjoying the company of your lady friends."

"Shit," Brooklyn closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. They didn't deserve whatever sick games those bastards had in store for them.

"But enough idle chit chat, hunter. It's time to go."

"Uh no," She spat as she pivoted on her good leg and threw a right hook straight towards the former angel. Lucifer merely grinned wider and caught her fist in his vessel's large hand.

"You know you are so much like your father it's sickening," he hissed in her ear. Brooklyn felt the sobs escape her lips when the warm touch of his mouth pressed gently against her neck.

"Stop please," she pleaded with the Fallen One only to have him laugh at her begging.

"Why? I'm only getting warmed up," the room filled with a bright piercing light causing Brooklyn to look away as the real voice of Lucifer filled the room before all went dark around her.

* * *

Brooklyn slowly came to several hours later. The pain in her knee and ankle gone as were the bandages on both. Carefully she opened her eyes finding herself in new surroundings.

She tried moving her arms finding both restrained by an unseen force, probably Lucifer's doing no doubt. Brooklyn didn't know where she was suspecting there was no way to reach Dean or Cas.

_Thank god they're together….._She told herself reassuringly.

"Finally you're awake," Lucifer was standing at the foot of the bed leering down at his victim.

"Stay the Hell away from me!" She spat not holding anything back.

"Oh now that wouldn't be any fun now would it?"

She watched as he circled around with a blade in hand never keeping his eyes off hers.

"I am going to take so much pleasure in this," The Fallen One ran the tip of the blade down the front of her shirt watching it rip apart as it slipped towards the bottom.

Brooklyn could only close her eyes and sob as the blade pierced her skin.

* * *

**Okay readers next update soon!! I am trying to space out the updates until after Thursday.....I hope I did not disappoint on this one :)**


	8. Divine Intervention

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again thank you everyone for your support for this story!!!

* * *

The small group reached the First United Methodist Church as that was where older Dean had picked up the traces of sulfur the day before. With Kim and Robert watching for the infected, both Deans and Castiel proceeded inside followed the by other two.

Once a place of sanctuary and worship, the limestone structure now stood hollowed out and abandoned a testament of the chaos that had laid waste to this town. Bones were scattered throughout the pews and walkways along with shreds of clothing covering some remains. The older Dean kicked and stepped on the calcified fragments feeling the smaller more fragile pieces shatter underneath his weight. The younger Dean was still in shock at all of it feeling the despair and devastation slipping inside him.

Castiel scanned the ceiling and balcony above listening and watching for anyone or anything. The older Dean reached the front where once flowers and a beautiful icon of the Blessed Virgin once adorned the center. He frowned seeing another altar firmly in place. The symbols he recognized and immediately he called Castiel over.

"Cas," The angel rushed ahead freezing at the black altar before him.

"Dean this is not good. This altar has been set up to summon demons and not just low level ones either."

"Cas don't tell me that….."

"This is an altar to call forth Lucifer."

"Shit," he muttered realizing their folly.

"Cas we need to leave now," the urgency started rising in his voice.

"Whoa what the Hell's going on?" The younger Dean asked seeing the panic in their faces.

"Lucifer's here," Castiel answered back.

"Move now!" The older Dean barked. The group turned and raced to the doors watching as the heavy oak doors slammed shut with a loud bang that resonated through the large church.

"Hello Dean," a voice hissed from the direction of the black altar.

Damon stood there with a smirk etched firmly on his face.

"Damon," the older man growled.

"My, aren't we the observant one," the demon responded sarcastically.

"Cut the crap you black eyed bastard," the younger Dean spat out.

Damon chuckled at the younger version of hunter.

"Dean Winchester light," the demon raised an open hand and slowly curled it into a fist. The younger Dean collapsed to his knees coughing and spitting up blood along the way.

"Dean!" The angel cried out rushing to the younger man's aid. Castiel reached out placing a hand upon his chest and closed his eyes. The younger hunter felt a warm soothing sensation spreading through his chest as the grip the demon held over him was broken.

"Thanks Cas," he gasped and panted for air as he pressed his own hand to his chest.

"Aw isn't that so sweet. The angel helps his little lover," Damon fluttered his eyes in a mocking manner.

The younger Dean looked shocked and stunned at the demon's remark.

Castiel helped the younger man to his feet feeling him tense beneath his grip. The angel knew the demon was fucking with him by telling the truth.

The older Dean knew rock salt wouldn't do squat to Damon other than burn and piss him off.

"What's the matter Dean-o? No Colt? Oh wait that's right you lost it during that rather nasty skirmish in Atlanta. You remember that night right?"

The gun in his hands starting shaking as the demon knew he had hit a raw nerve.

"You son of a bitch," he growled. "You have a lot of fucking gall dredging that up."

"Oh that's nothing, Dean-o. Aren't you curious about how your little wife is holding up right now? All alone with a group of shallow headed bimbos that follow Castiel around like a bunch of lovelorn teenagers; not exactly a strategic move there Patton."

The older Dean tensed even more as the sickening realization sunk into his mind.

"Lucifer….."

"Don't worry there champ, the boss is keeping her company while you play hero."

"Son of a bitch," Castiel cursed Damon. The demon rolled his eyes at the fallen angel.

"Oh Castiel you are such a drama queen! Didn't you stop to think for one damn minute who exactly pieced you back together chunk by little bloody chunk?"

"Lucifer," Damon clapped his hands and flashed a mocking grin.

"Well duh," the demon rolled his eyes again. "Boss man needs all the rebellious angels he can get there Blue Eyes. But I'm growing tired of this idle boring chit chat," Damon's eyes turned silver and the demon lifted his hands in a ritualistic manner as the ancient incantation spilled from his lips.

One by one the hunters dropped like flies to the ground.

Their chests caved inside as blood spilled and erupted from their mouths. Younger Dean rolled in agony as his older counterpart choked and struggled to breathe only feel his lungs filling with blood. The angel went into convulsions thrashing wildly against the pews breaking his arms and hands in the process. Kim and Robert were already balancing on a thin thread as their bodies struggled to keep them alive.

Damon laughed with glee as the small group began dying off one by one.

As the older Dean felt the last breath leave his lungs he thought of his wife and son hoping he would see them on the other side….

Damon's laughs turned into a shrieking blood curdling scream as the church flooded with a bright rich light. The older Dean looked up with blood coated eyes to see the figure of a man standing there in the middle of the group.

"Gabriel," he whispered before his eyes rolled back inside his head.

* * *

Brooklyn woke up seeing her body covered in blood and her clothes cut to shreds. She started to panic as her chest heaved rapidly and heart pounded hard and loud in her chest. The blood pounded in her ears and head bringing on the beginnings of a migraine.

Lucifer watched as her eyes went wide like two perfect saucers as she struggled and cried out in sheer terror. He grinned from ear to ear watching her struggle like a trapped animal.

"Don't be alarmed it's not yours. Well most of it isn't yours," Lucifer sat up and traced his fingers along the edge of the bed then across her leg before coming to a rest on her hip.

"Really then what poor unfortunate bastard did you find so you could get your rocks off painting me in blood?!!"

The Fallen One tilted his head and looked down at her seeing the panic and fear turning into a stone cold hatred towards him.

"You shouldn't be so rude to me you know. After all I could always help you."

"And what could you possibly have to offer me?"

"I could bring him back you know."

"No," she shook her head.

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine suit yourself but you will give me what I want," Brooklyn could feel the hot breath of the Fallen One as he got within inches of her face.

"Two words: Breath mint," she cringed.

Lucifer gripped her chin tightly in his hand forcing her eyes to look straight into his as he waved his free hand cleaning her body of the dried blood and wounds. Her body draped in a thin white dress.

"That is better," he whispered in her ear.

"Now you will give me what I want."

"Sam please if you can hear me fight it…." She whimpered.

"Sorry Brookie but Sam can't come to the phone right now," the Fallen One pressed his lips against her neck. Brooklyn started sobbing letting the tears stream down her face.

* * *

Older Dean woke up taking in a deep breath feeling the rush fill his lungs with life giving oxygen. He sat up looking around to see the others sitting up dazed and confused.

"Dean," Gabriel stood in the middle with his hands shoved deep in the jeans his vessel wore. The older man noticed the lost expression in the angel's eyes as he looked straight at him.

"Gabe, we thought you were….."

"Dead?"

"Yeah something like that," Older Dean muttered rubbing the back of his neck.

"I cannot explain what happened. All I can remember is one minute I was Lucifer's bitch then the next I was here shipping Damon back to Hell gift wrapped. Where is my daughter?"

Castiel and the older Dean averted their eyes as did the rest.

"She is alright right?"

"We were trapped here by Damon so Lucifer could breach the base."

The jade depths of the archangel swirled into angry swirls of turquoise and jade as he spread his wings out and let his true voice be heard by all. Kim and Robert covered their ears but the angel and both Deans listened as the Messenger cried out in pure rage and anger. He continued on for several moments until he finally calmed down.

"Have you located Michael?" The Messenger finally asked using his vessel's voice.

"No," the older man replied.

"We could really use his help," Castiel directed at the archangel.

"That would be putting it lightly, Cas," Gabriel responded.

The younger Dean silently watched the exchange between the angels and older hunter seeing how easily they called one another by their nicknames. A lot had definitely changed indeed.

"I hate to break up the sewing circle but we need to leave now," Kim stood with her hands on her hips.

"Gabe can you take us there?"

"I cannot Dean. I am sorry," the Messenger's eyes were deep with regret.

"What did that bastard do to you?" Castiel felt his anger surfacing.

"My powers were bound and even now I am rather useless in some departments. But I can still protect you."

"Right then let's go," Older Dean led the way out the church and into the rain. Gabriel waved his hand in a sweeping motion smiting the infected that were waiting outside. Younger Dean was impressed as the bodies exploded before becoming burning piles of bone and flesh.

As they marched on the Older Dean began feeling strange, not in a Twilight Zone kind of way but like something deep inside was beginning to awaken. He clutched the weapon tight as they prepared to cross over the bridge. It was like something else was inside riding alongside him. He sensed nothing demonic or evil but something else, something he couldn't put his finger on.

Gabriel was overcome with grief and despair at the ruins around him. If this was what those who sided with Lucifer considered Paradise then he didn't want to see what Hell looked like.

The road back to base was lined with bones and burning flesh, a testament to the power that was coming.

* * *

They arrived to find the camp still intact but that was all that was normal.

"Damn," Older Dean muttered seeing the bodies of the fallen. Some were missing limbs while others had been gutted like Thanksgiving Day turkeys. He felt the same feeling rising again as they neared the cabin he shared with Brooklyn. A sickening feeling came over him causing him to take off in a dead run.

"Dean, wait," Castiel called out as the hunter vanished down the path.

The older man kicked the door in seeing it was empty.

"Brook? Brooklyn!" He called out nearly tripping over the crutches on the floor. The gun she had was snapped in two as the knife remain concealed beneath the pillow.

The smell of sulfur nearly choked him and caused his eyes to water up as he knew without asking who it was.

"Lucifer!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and felt the ground begin shaking beneath him.

Castiel rushed in to be greeted with a bright divine light that swallowed the cabin up. Through the piercing light he saw Dean levitated in the middle of the room and Dean was sporting something extra: A pair of black wings.

"It can't be," Castiel whispered. His doubts soon erased when an ear shattering sound filled the air. It was the true voice of an angel, but not just any angel.

"Michael," Castiel said to himself.

The room darkened and Dean collapsed to the ground, wings vanishing behind his back.

"Dean!" The angel rushed to his side gathering the weakened hunter in his arms.

"Dean can you hear me?" Castiel cupped the side of his face and stroked it with his thumb.

"Cas," the voice grumbled.

"Dean," Castiel leaned in kissing him deeply refusing to let him go.

Dean gently pulled back and kissed the angel's forehead. He ran his hand along the side of Castiel's face as if he was looking at the face of a long lost loved one.

"Dean are you alright?" The angel tilted his head.

"I am now," he smiled sweetly at the angel. "I remember everything now."

"Everything?" He looked up nervously.

"Don't worry, Castiel as it won't change anything between us I promise."

"Michael," Castiel called him.

"I prefer to go by Dean now," he wrapped his arms around the shaken angel just as the others entered. Luckily Dean of the past didn't hear or see the divine experience only Dean and Castiel comforting one another.

"Cas we need to find Brook and I think I know where they may be."

"Yes we do," He leaned in kissing the hunter/angel not caring who saw them.

* * *

**Alright folks you know the drill!! Again thanks for the support!!!!**


	9. You're A Total Dick

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again thank you everyone out there for the support!!!!

* * *

"But how is it possible?" Castiel asked.

"When Zachariah said I was the vessel he was speaking the truth in his own twisted way as usual."

"But I still don't understand," Dean grinned seeing the questions brewing in his angel's eyes.

"Our Father asked me if I would come to Earth and be born in human form. Of course I didn't question Him and did it only He forgot one tiny detail. I wouldn't remember squat until the time came. His words not mine. If I had said yes sooner things would have been different but I didn't and now I woke up five years too late."

Castiel shook his head unsure of what to make of things.

"Cas, don't beat yourself up over this. I'm still Dean alright? I just had a few blanks filled in that's all. And I have super phenomenal cosmic powers!"

Castiel wiped away a tear and forced a smile on his lips. Dean placed his hands on the angel's shaking shoulders running his hands up and down his arms.

"Nothing will change between you Brooklyn and I, I promise Cas."

Just to show he meant it Dean leaned in slipping his hand behind the angel's head placing the gentlest sweetest kiss upon his dry lips.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow but said nothing and instead looked at the floor. Younger Dean scratched his head finding this disturbing but right at the same time. A part of him said this was wrong but his heart was screaming out it was right.

Dean pulled back from the angel pressing his forehead against his and ran his hands through the dark tousled tresses.

"Now let's get Brook back," he whispered.

Castiel nodded and closed his eyes as he sobbed into Dean's shoulder.

Dean rolled out the map of downtown Kansas City with a large red circle in Midtown.

"Lucifer will be here," he pressed a finger down on the red line.

"Dean how do you know this?" Robert asked.

"Call it tuning in to Lucifer TV," he quietly responded. Dean was still coming to terms with everything that had happened hours before. It had taken that backstabbing brother of his to take and hurt one of the people he loved the most. How he knew she was being hurt he couldn't explain but he had felt the stabbing pain in his chest around his heart knowing it was him doing it to her.

"Dean are you alright?" Castiel asked placing a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"No I'm not Cas," he whispered.

Younger Dean knew his older persona wasn't lying that he was speaking the plain truth. He had learned Sam had said yes in Detroit but how no one knew. And now he was wearing his brother to the prom hurting his hunter.

"Damn you Zachariah," he whispered bitterly. "Damn you to Hell for this."

Castiel saw the anguish on the younger Dean's face and offered comfort to the man.

"Dean," he wrapped his arms around him knowing this was killing him inside.

"Cas, that bastard's hurting her isn't he?"

Castiel didn't answer as the younger man already knew the answer to which he sought. Dean broke free and headed towards the cabin his older persona shared with Brook. The older Dean followed him with his eyes before finishing up the plans for the attack.

"Lucifer will be here."

"Uh Dean that's a Croatoan zone in case you didn't notice," Castiel noted.

"Yes Cas I am aware of that. But what choice do we have? But we will have this," he pulled out the Colt from his bag.

"Dean where did you get that?"

"Pure luck, Cas," he placed the gun on the table.

"So that's it? That's the Colt?" Kim stared disbelieving at the gun.

"Yep this will kill Lucifer. One bullet is all it's gonna take."

"What!? You're gonna kill Sam!?" Dean came back rushing in hearing the older man.

"We don't have a choice. And you will be coming with us. You need to see this with your own eyes and see just how far the repercussions go," the older version of himself stared back.

The younger Dean couldn't believe his eyes and ears. His older counterpart was willing to kill his own brother knowing he was still in there somewhere.

"There's always another choice," he said before storming out.

* * *

Younger Dean reached the cabin and slammed the door shut. He spied the liquor and glasses and helped himself to some Jack. This was starting to become too much for him to handle.

"What's wrong Dean? Not liking what you're seeing?"

Zachariah stood there smirking at the hunter.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Now now watch your mouth," he came within inches of the hunter.

"I brought you here to show you what's gonna happen if you don't take the blinders off and say yes," he lifted a paper showing the front page with the following words:

**President Palin Authorizes Bombing of Houston**

"Lies, this all some angel hocus pocus," Dean took a drink of whiskey.

"Not this time. No more tricks and no more illusions Dean. This will be reality if don't say yes."

The angel vanished leaving the hunter angry and distraught.

"So what now you're gonna let me see how the tragedy plays out you son of a bitch?!"

Dean threw the glass hearing it shatter in a corner then sat in the chair seeing a photo in a frame on the desk. Picking it up he saw it was of he and Brooklyn. She was dressed in a simple blue dress as he was in a suit.

"That was their wedding day," Castiel's ragged voice interjected.

"Oh," Dean replaced the photo.

"Come on, we're ready to leave."

The younger Dean hesitated slightly before getting up from the worn chair and joining the angel.

The caravan rolled off as the gates closed behind them.

The sign read Quarantine Area Jackson County.

The group sat hidden behind a rusted out car arming themselves. Behind them a massive red brick building with large glass windows loomed.

"So where's he at?" Kim asked as she armed herself.

"Second floor," Dean nodded up at the building.

"Has anyone noticed there are no infected around?"

"Yeah since this is a hot spot why isn't this place crawling with Croats?" Robert quipped up.

"He cleared a path," Castiel noticed.

"It's a trap," Kim said. Younger Dean looked over at the older Dean seeing something wasn't stirring the Kool Aid.

"Uh Dean or rather me, can I have a word with you?"

The older Dean followed the younger Dean a few feet away from the others.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're lying."

"No I'm not," the older Dean lied.

"Yes you are because your face is telling me so. I've made that face a million times before and I stare at it in the mirror. So you wanna tell me what's going on or shall I share with the group?"

Younger Dean started to turn away.

"Wait," the older Dean stopped him. "Lucifer is not in there. They will be expecting us to take the front which is what they'll be doing. They're the decoys. We'll be going in the back door."

"What!? You're gonna send them in there like sitting ducks? You're gonna do that to Cas!? After that line of how things would never change you fed him?! I would never do that anyone I loved!"

"You're right, you wouldn't which is why we're here in this fucking mess in the first place! So do me a favor would ya? When Zach ships you back to your page of the calendar just say yes. Let me remember who I am sooner so we can keep Lucifer from getting Sam."

"Well I won't let you do this to Cas, Gabe or the others," Dean turned to warn them but the older Dean overpowered him delivering a hard blow to jaw turning his world heavy and black.

"Sorry but it has to be done," the black wings expanded behind the older Dean as he vanished to confront Lucifer.

* * *

Several hours Dean woke up to the sounds of machine gun rounds. He looked up seeing the sparks from the barrels through the dirty windows knowing what was happening.

"Cas, Gabe," he whispered. Screams and cries echoed the building as they fought through the demons and infected. Standing he raced to find his older persona.

Lightning streaked overhead as gunfire continued throughout the building.

Dean raced around the corner just in time to see his older self pinned to the ground as a long blade was driven through his spine severing it in two. A bright light shot through the night as the magnificent black wings exploded out before coming to rest upon the ground. His eyes went to the slender figure standing over him. She was dressed in a form fitting white dress with a slit that stopped at her right hip. Long red hair flowed freely behind her. She turned around revealing her face to the hunter. Her eyes were silver and cold laced with confusion as she looked down at the man she had killed then to the man that was his mirror double.

"Hello Dean," Brooklyn said softly.

"Oh god no," he whispered feeling the tears rolling down his face.

"Oh but yes," Lucifer said coming up behind her. "Hello Dean."

The coolness in his voice sent chills through Dean's body as his brother no longer was in control.

* * *

**I know I know this was a bummer chap....I was listening to Call Me by Shinedown as I wrote this (Sad song....)**


	10. A Tragic End

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again thank you everyone for supporting this story!!!

* * *

Younger Dean stood there unable to speak as the future Brooklyn stepped on the body of his deceased counterpart and slid the knife from his back. The sickening sound of his blood sliding against the flesh of the dead man resonated through the air nearly bringing the younger Dean to his knees.

"So much for the Great Divine Hope," Brooklyn taunted the younger man. Dean felt his heart being ripped apart at the sight of her, so evil and cold.

"God what happened to you?"

"She finally understands. Hello Dean, you've come a long way to see this," Lucifer calmly replied as he took the blade from her hand.

"No, she would never turn on me."

"Are you so sure now?"

"No you did something to her," Dean fought to restrain the flaring anger inside.

"No Dean he didn't. Lucifer freed me, lifted the veil from my eyes to see what was really happening. This world was perfect, beautiful until 6 billion of you nearly destroyed it. So now things will be start anew like they were in the times of Eden."

Dean was stunned at the words coming from Brooklyn's lips. Lucifer merely smiled thinly at the stunned man before admiring the roses starting to bloom from a nearby bush.

"Well go ahead kill me," the hunter snarled.

"Kill you?" Lucifer looked down at the body behind the younger man, "Don't you think that would be a little redundant?"

Brooklyn was only more than ready to take up the man's offer as she turned the blade in her hand. Lucifer sighed loudly and approached the man.

"Sorry it must be painful for you to speak to me in this shape but it had to be your brother, it had to be," Lucifer reached out for Dean only to have the man step back refusing to be touched by the devil. A pained expression flashed in Lucifer's eyes at the blatant rejection from Dean.

"You don't have to be afraid of him Dean," Brooklyn softly said. "What do you think he's going to do?"

"I dunno deep fry the planet?" Dean spat venom with every word as Lucifer turned and approached a rose bush bright with red buds. The Fallen One admired them almost in amazement at the simple sight then froze at the hunter's words and turned around to face him.

"Why? Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing? Beautiful in a trillion different ways, the last handiwork of the hand of God," Lucifer sounded like a child who was seeing the beauty of nature for the very first time.

"Ever hear the story of how I fell from Grace?"

"Oh great you're not gonna tell me a bedtime story are you? My stomach's almost out of bile" Dean sarcastically answered.

Lucifer looked sympathetically at the hunter before telling his story. His rich brown eyes were deep with sorrow as he started to recant his fall.

"You know why God cast me down? Because I loved Him," he paused.

"More than anything. Then God created……You," Lucifer did nothing to mask the disgust and contempt he held towards humanity in his voice as he stared pointedly at Dean.

"The little hairless apes," Brooklyn hissed from behind.

"And the He asked all of us to bow down before you, to love you more than Him. And I said Father I can't. I said these human beings were flawed, murderous and for that God had Michael cast me into Hell. Now tell me does the punishment fit the crime?"

"Especially when he was right," Brooklyn muttered while staring at the body of the now dead angel/hunter.

"Look what six billion of you have done to this thing and how many of you blame me for it."

Dean stood there listening to Lucifer feeling his stomach churning as the bastard had the audacity to play the victim in all of this.

"You're not fooling me you know that? With this sympathy for the devil crap," Lucifer tilted his head at the hunter.

"I know what you are."

"What am I?"

"You're the same thing only bigger. The same brand of cockroach I would squash in my own life. An evil crawling belly to the ground supernatural piece of crap. The only difference between them and you is the size of your ego."

The tears threatened at the corners of his eyes as Lucifer merely stared back with a hint of amusement in his eyes. Brooklyn was not amused. She gripped the blade tighter ready to run it straight through the hunter's body. Lucifer turned seeing the anger flashing in her eyes and simply placed a hand on her bare shoulder calming her with his touch.

"I like you Dean. I get what the other angels see in you. Goodbye."

"We'll meet again soon," he quietly promised the hunter. Taking Brooklyn's hand he turned and together the pair walked away from the shaken and broken man.

"Better kill me now," Dean stood defiant as his voice trembled.

Lucifer froze and turned around with mouth open agape at the hunter's words.

"Pardon?"

"You better kill me now or I'll swear I will find a way to kill you! And I won't stop…."

"We know you won't," Brooklyn was by Lucifer's side, "And we know you won't say yes either."

"And I know you won't kill Sam," Lucifer interjected, "Whatever you do you will always end up here," his eyes ran across their surroundings.

"Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter," Brooklyn told the hunter.

"We will always end up…..Here," Lucifer finished and looked back up at Dean.

Tears flowed freely down the hunter's face as deep down he knew they spoke the bitter truth.

"I win," Lucifer stated plainly, "So I win."

"You're wrong," Dean choked.

Lucifer flashed that thin cocky smile as Brooklyn merely looked at the man before her. Dean couldn't stand to see her there standing confidently by Lucifer's side like she was always meant to be there. The coldness in her eyes felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart with the very blade she held in her hand.

"See you in five years, Dean," Sam bade him goodbye. Lightning struck overhead and then they were gone as if they had never been there in the first place. Was this what the future held in store for him? To watch his angel and the one he truly loved suffer these horrid fates? To have Castiel and Gabriel become fodder for the meat grinder while Brooklyn was Lucifer's whore!?

"Brook I'm so sorry, you and Cas and Gabe don't deserve this, any of this," he whispered to himself as he allowed the tears to continue cascading down his face. Slowly he turned around coming face to face with Zachariah.

"You bastard," he cursed the angel.

"Hey I didn't do this," Zachariah waved his hands apart, "Since you are so insistent on saying no this is what happens. Brooklyn is seduced by Lucifer and lemme tell ya she's pretty creative. You should see what she does to Fort Riley and Fort Campbell," the angel shuddered.

"Oh and Castiel and Gabriel, let's just the say the demons get a hold of them."

"You bastard!" Dean charged for the angel. Zachariah moved out of the way watching the hunter trip over the corpse of his older self and crash against a nearby tombstone.

"Oh don't go blaming me for all this, Dean-o. If you would swallow that overinflated ego of yours and pony up this will never happen. You and Brooklyn will be happy with Jonathan, watching him grow up into the leader he was destined to be. But then again when did you give a damn about anyone else?"

"You unimaginable bastard," Dean grunted in pain as he braced his body against the granite marker and stood to face the angel.

"Hey I'm just telling you the truth here. The ball's in your court now. Do the right thing and just say yes."

Zachariah narrowed his eyes at the hunter as he pressed his fingers against Dean's forehead.

* * *

The hunter looked around seeing he was back in his room.

"Oh well if it isn't the Ghost of Christmas Screw You."

"Enough, Dean enough," the angel's voice was lacking the usual snarky tone instead replaced by a seriousness that was foreign to Zachariah.

"You saw what happens. You're the only person who can prove the devil wrong. Just say yes."

"And how do I know this isn't one of your tricks huh? Some angel hocus pocus," Dean threw it back in Zachariah's face.

"The time for tricks is over. Give yourself to Michael, say yes and we can strike before Lucifer gets to Sam, before billions die. So are you going to man up and accept what is your destiny? Are you going to say yes?"

Dean pushed off from the counter and walked past the angel almost looking as if he was seriously contemplating it. The images from his little Back to the Future experience still fresh in his mind.

"Nah," he answered and turned his back to Zachariah.

"Nah?" Zachariah parroted Dean's response expecting him to say yes.

"You're telling me you haven't learned your lesson?"

"Oh I learned a lesson alright, just not the one you wanted to teach," Dean stood tall and boldly against the angel.

"Well I'm just going to have to teach it again. Because I've got you boy and I'm never letting you…." Zachariah lunged for the hunter only to have him vanish before his very eyes.

"Son of a bitch…."

* * *

Dean looked around seeing he was alongside a highway and Castiel was standing next to him. Sweet little angel Castiel and not stoner drunk Castiel.

"Pretty nice timing Cas," The sight of the angel was a sight for sore eyes.

"We had an appointment," Castiel quietly said looking at the hunter. A small smile danced along his lips as Dean couldn't but help to smile back.

Dean approached the angel and placed his hands on the seraph's shoulders and said this: "Don't ever change."

Castiel looked perplexed by the hunter's words.

"How did Zachariah find you?"

"Long story," he answered, "Let's just stay away from Jehovah's Witness okay?"

Dean pulled out his phone and dialed up the numbers.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I should've done in the first place."

* * *

**Okay we are heading into the home stretch now!!! Update later tonight or even earlier!!! Thank you everyone!!!!**


	11. A Chance To Make Things Right

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again thank you everyone for the unwavering support!!!

* * *

Dean leaned against the Impala as he waited. Thoughts of the future, his future flashed through his mind. His brother was Lucifer and his beloved Brook was by his side. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car coming down the grave road. Soon a beat up Chevy came rambling over the hill with two people inside.

The hunter watched as the car came to a stop as Sam and Brooklyn stepped out. Dean felt his heart pounding at the sight of the copper haired woman knowing it was her and not the full blown Vader version of the future.

Brooklyn felt relief wash over her as Dean approached them. She could see in his eyes fleeting hints of pain ebb away. What was wrong? Why did he look so sad? The hunter rushed past Sam and wrapped her arms tightly around his body nearly tackling him in the process.

"Dean, where the Hell have you been?" She whispered.

"Long story," he sighed as he ran his fingers through her copper tresses. He didn't realize just how much he missed her until his fingers slid through her hair. He tilted her face up to his seeing the full lips he so craved to kiss again. Sam turned away as the lovers reunited feeling slightly out of place.

Brooklyn pulled back and looked dead straight into his eyes.

"I looked everywhere for you for two days before I called Sam."

Dean looked up at his brother seeing Sam was feeling awkward and uneasy.

"Sam," he greeted his brother.

"I found her in Oklahoma City."

"Thank you," he whispered tightening his hold refusing to relent and let her go. But he did as there was one bit of business he needed to take care of.

Brooklyn watched as he pulled the dagger out of his jacket looking down at it rather thoughtfully for a few moments before presenting it to Sam.

"If you're serious and you want back in, you should hang on to this. I'm sure you're rusty."

Sam was uncertain what to say as Dean was handing the dagger over to him. Him after all that happened within the last year, after the betrayal with Ruby and breaking the last Seal and letting Lucifer walk free.

He was hesitant at first but then gingerly took the dagger as Dean took a deep breath.

"Look man I'm sorry," he apologized.

"I don't know whatever I need to be, I was wrong."

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow over this epiphany. Something happened to him, something major.

"What changed your mind?" Sam asked.

"Long story, but the point is maybe we are each other's Achilles' Heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other I don't know. I just know we're all we've got. You and Brooklyn are all I have left to hang on to. More than that we keep one another human."

"Thank you," Sam quietly said, "Really thank you. I won't let you down."

"Oh I know you won't and you are the second best hunter on the planet."

"So what do we do now?" Brooklyn broke up the Hallmark moment.

"We make our own future," he looked at his hunter as Sam nodded in agreement.

"Guess we have no choice," Sam observed.

"Nope," Brooklyn second her friend. "Well if we are going to track down the devil we better get moving guys. God knows what the smug son of a bitch will be planning next or which horseman will be coming to call."

Sam gathered his stuff from the car and put it in the Impala as Brooklyn followed him only to have Dean reach out and grab her hand. He spun her around as he had to know if it was true.

"Brook, I need to know something. Are you pregnant?"

A look of shock lit her face up as Brooklyn felt her heart stop.

"Dean how did you know….."

"You are," he whispered.

"Yes," her beautiful grey eyes watered up.

"When?"

"When you were gone. I had been feeling ill and I suspected….." Brooklyn started to break down.

Dean took her shaking body in his arms with his loving circle of arms.

"Dean I don't know what to do," she softly sobbed.

"We'll figure it out together," he reassured her. Sam watched as his brother comforted a visibly distraught Brooklyn. The younger brother knew what it was about as he had been told on the ride out.

Dean stood there knowing all three of them had a difficult road ahead of them. But he had learned a lesson from all of this. It wasn't about protecting the world from Sam; it was protecting Sam from Lucifer.

Brooklyn felt him lift her chin with his finger and thumb and found herself looking up at two emerald pools brimming with love within each.

"We'll get through this I promise. Our child will grow up without having to look over his or her shoulder or worrying about something always gunning for him or her," he placed his hand on her still flat belly sliding her own hand down and covering his.

"Does Cas know?"

"No not yet," she sighed.

Dean knelt down and pulled up the over shirt and thin t-shirt exposing her smooth warm skin. She watched with silent awe as he gently pressed his lips against her. The hunter was going to do everything in his power to keep her and their son safe. Dean wasn't ready to tell her that the child she was carrying was indeed a son as it would mean dragging up what he had seen and heard in the future. Instead he decided to keep the secret to himself.

The hunter ran his fingers over the bellybutton and surrounding skin letting them rest for a few moments more before kissing it one last time and standing to meet her eyes.

"Let's go find Cas," Brooklyn smiled and nodded as he led her by the hand and together they strolled towards the car.

* * *

**Alright I have two "lost' chapters that I will be posting here in the next few days....**


	12. Lost Chapter 1: Dark Grace

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me…..Again everyone out there I want to thank every single one of you for reading reviewing and showing the utmost support!!!

This is one of two "lost" chapters for Croatoan. First up is the scene between Brooklyn and Lucifer and how he managed to turn her and the confrontation between Future Dean and her….

* * *

Brooklyn found herself standing in a small cemetery wedged between two buildings as lightning continued striking above. She wasn't sure how she got there as the hunter was feeling slightly groggy inside.

"Hello Brooklyn," Lucifer greeted her from behind.

Brooklyn remained with her back turned to the Fallen One balling her hands into two tight fists. She remained silent even as he slowly approached her. Lucifer could sense she was angry and hurting which was why she had to know everything about Dean, the one she trusted and loved.

"I know you are angry and full of hatred towards me but I mean no malice."

The hunter pursed her lips tightly together and closed her eyes as Lucifer placed a hand upon her bare shoulder. Brooklyn shuddered and slipped from beneath his touch and turned to finally face him.

"What do you want with me?"

"I wish to only show you the truth, Brooklyn."

"No, you only want to tell me lies," her voice cracked and bottom lip trembled.

Lucifer smiled thinly at her before turning to admire the flowers and roses nearby.

"Brooklyn, please, I only wish to help you. I know that you are still in pain over Jonathan, that deep down you carry the burden of guilt on your soul. How it caused a rift between you and Dean. You know after Jonathan died, Dean blamed you for what happened."

Brooklyn was stunned by Lucifer's words but still didn't believe him.

"Oh really and how do you know that? Did you look into your Magic 8 Ball? Or did you use your Ouija Board?"

Lucifer sighed knowing she wasn't going to believe him. So he changed the subject.

"If Dean loves you like you claim he does, then why would he willingly send Castiel and Gabriel to certain death?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Even now as we stand here Dean is sending Kim, Robert, Gabriel and Castiel into a trap so he can come and kill me."

"Dean loves Castiel and Gabriel! He would never sacrifice them!"

"Perhaps it is best then if you see it yourself," Lucifer placed two fingers upon her forehead allowing the images to rush through her head.

_Castiel and Gabriel were the last two standing as Kim and Robert had fallen to the infected. The angels were backed into a corner rapidly running out of ammunition. _

_"Gabriel can you banish them?"_

_Gabriel waved his hand creating a powerful wave that hurled the Croats backwards and against the walls while some went out the windows. _

_"This was a trap!" Gabriel hollered._

_"Why would Dean send us into a trap?!" Castiel asked. _

_"I don't know Castiel."_

_"It's because he doesn't care," Damon bellowed from behind as demons circled around them. _

_"That's not true!" Castiel fired back._

_"Oh really? Then how come he stopped the younger version of himself from warning you about it? He's willing to sacrifice those who trust him and love him so he can get to Lucifer."_

_"No it's not true," Castiel didn't want to believe one of the people he loved more than anything would throw him to the lions._

_"But it is Castiel. Now the time for talk is over, say goodbye to one another," Damon motioned for the demons watching as they attacked the angels overpowering them both. _

_"Brook…." Castiel uttered before the demon snapped his neck._

"Cas? My father?" Brooklyn opened her eyes with tears running down them.

"Now you know what kind of man Dean really is."

"Dean why?" Brooklyn sat down upon the stone bench. Lucifer sat down beside her gently taking her hand in his.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Brooklyn. You can get justice for Jonathan Castiel and your father. What I am offering you is a chance."

"All this time, he played Cas and I along? The angel who risked his own being to pull Dean from Hell? The angel who gave him his heart and soul…."

"No, Brooklyn Dean did not string either one of you along for the entire five years. It was after Atlanta that he grew dead inside. I am sorry but you and the angel were nothing more than comfort for him, bodies to provide pleasure for his selfish needs and wants. And to serve as fodder as he saw fit for his own agenda."

"No," Brooklyn shook her head and wiped at the tears that continued to stream down her face.

"I know this is hard for you to hear, but I can make the pain stop. I can take away that emptiness that grows inside you, becoming stronger every day. All you have to do is say yes to me and I'll make it stop."

The pain of losing Jonathan and hearing truth about Dean was too much for her to bear. Her chest constricted and face grew tight as she broke down, collapsing on the grass and pounding her fists into the soft soil.

"Damn you Dean Winchester! Damn you to Hell! Castiel and I gave you our hearts and souls! You threw them away like trash, not caring what happened in the aftermath!"

Lucifer swooped down and stood her up flashing a sympathetic smile at the broken hunter.

"Just say it, Brooklyn….." He whispered in her ear. Brooklyn closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she responded.

"Yes," her voice barely above a whisper.

Lucifer placed a hand upon her forehead and closed his eyes as the bright light enveloped them both.

* * *

Future Dean saw the light and raced head with the Colt tightly in his hand. He kept his eyes on the bright streak above as he found himself at the gates of a small cemetery.

Cautiously the hunter scanned the area seeing the lone figure standing there with her back turned to him.

"Brook," he whispered.

Future Dean treaded across the grass and markers until he was right behind her.

"Brook it's me, Dean. Brook, are you alright?"

Brooklyn slowly turned facing the hunter before her.

"Hello Dean," her voice chillingly calm and cool. The rich grey pools were focused and sharp as they trained on his.

"Brook?"

"You seem rather shocked I am still alive Dean. Tell me was it because you assumed I had died and became a casualty of your war?"

"What did he do to you?"

"Do to me? Dean he set me free. I know how you truly felt about Cas and I after Atlanta. You didn't see us partners and equals anymore. No, you saw us as more bodies to throw in front of anything that came you way. I know you sent Cas and my father in that building knowing they would die. Castiel felt so betrayed and alone when he realized you sent him right into a trap."

"Brook you don't understand."

"Don't I Dean? You blamed me for Jonathan's death and even now you still do. You hate Castiel and me. All those times we touched and shared such tender moments were nothing more than lies! Even now I can see it as clear as day in your eyes."

Dean stood there unable to say anything in his own defense and instead hardened his gaze towards her.

"You're broken Dean and have been for quite some time now. All I ever did was love you and be you faithful companion, both Cas and I. Lucifer was right about one thing: Human are murderous hairless apes. The age of man is over and a new brighter one will rise, one without destructive hateful murderous humans."

Dean pulled the Colt out aiming it not at Brooklyn but at Lucifer.

"Dean that little toy gun won't stop him."

"Oh yeah?" Dean pulled the trigger and the Colt fired off. Brooklyn crossed in front of Lucifer and raised her hand stopping it mid strike. The hunter watched in a stunned disbelief as it dropped harmlessly to the ground.

"What the….."

"Did you forget one small detail? My father is or rather was the archangel Gabriel and as such I inherited his powers. You're gonna have to try harder Dean or should I say Michael."

A small flash caught his eye as the Lucifer's Sword appeared in her hand.

"Yes I know who you are, who you really are. I know that your powers awakened."

"Brooklyn please, I still do love you. I'm sorry that I blame you for Jonathan dying. I was wrong, I can see that now."

"Too little too late," she quipped shortly.

Dean closed his eyes and tilted his heads towards the heavens as the black sharp wings expanded from behind him. Brooklyn stood in place refusing to budge at the sight before her.

"Impressive," she nodded slightly.

"You left me no other choice Brooklyn. I didn't want it to come to this," with a wave of his hand he cast aside the daughter of Gabriel and focused on Lucifer who stood there with his hands behind his back.

"So we meet again," the Fallen One said softly.

"For the last time, Lucifer."

"For one of us yes," he agreed.

The powerful blow from behind launched him towards the ground as a powerful force kept him pinned to the ground.

Brooklyn lifted the sword muttering to the man below her: "Your powers are nothing as being in human form for so long has weakened you dramatically, Michael. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust….."

Lucifer watched as she thrusted the blade square between his shoulder blades causing the deadly wings to explode forth just as younger Dean rounded the corner to see his future self die.

* * *

**Lucifer knew where to hit her where it counted......And Dean was just too damn hard to see the forest through the trees on this one....The next "lost" chapter up soon!!**


	13. Lost Chapter 2: Friends and Lovers

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me…..Again thank you everyone for reading and reviewing!!!

This is a "lost" chapter for Croatoan….Someone was curious as to if there would be a little action between Castiel Dean and Brooklyn….well I am doing this as a lost chapter so enjoy!

This is a flashback that can fit in Chapter 6…..

* * *

Dean woke up seeing Brooklyn and Castiel still fast asleep. It made him think back to the last time they had been so blissfully interlocked together….

* * *

_Dallas, Texas…._

The rain was unrelenting as the hunters and angel made their way inside the room. Not a dry inch of clothing or skin was left as the torrents had made it through ever layer they wore. The dark wet hair of the angel brushed his forehead and covering his ice blue eyes. The sight of the seraph in such a wet state stirred something inside the hunter. Dean swallowed hard as he slid out of the tan trench coat letting it fall to the floor.

Brooklyn looked over at Dean seeing hints of desire in his eyes. She knew that he had developed feelings for the angel and watched as they grew stronger within in him though he wouldn't say it outright.

Flashing a devilish grin, she stepped in front of her hunter while letting her hand slide down the front of his jeans and resting on the bulge of his growing erection. Castiel looked up to see her fondling Dean through his wet jeans and watched as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. The angel felt the need pooling within his own body as their mouths joined together. He wanted to reach out and caress Brooklyn and Dean's wet cool skin. He yearned to feel her naked body pressed against him with Dean running his hands over his own body touching every inch of his flesh. The angel wanted to feel Dean inside of him fucking him as he seen the hunter do with Brooklyn.

Brooklyn felt the hands of the angel rest upon her shoulders causing her to break away from Dean and look into Castiel's bright blue eyes. The rich sapphire pools were swelling with curiosity intrigue and lust. Biting down on part of her lip, the hunter slid her hands up and beneath the tan jacket jerking the heavy coat off along with the black sport jacket. Fisting the tie in her hand, Brooklyn pulled the angel's head down bringing her lips to his waiting ones.

The angel was hesitant, unsure of what to do but followed her lead opening his mouth and letting her slip her tongue inside. It felt soft wet and hot as she ran it along his own and then across his teeth. Brooklyn felt the angel mimic her movements and guided his hands down waist and hips putting them firmly upon them.

Dean felt his body become hot and flush at the sight of his hunter teaching his angel with such sensuality. He came up behind his copper haired lover lifting the thin tight shirt up and over her head revealing the form fitting lace bra beneath. Castiel slid his hands upward eager to touch the delicate knit fabric and the skin beneath it. Dean gently raked his nails down her back stopping to unlatch the thin black strip.

As Dean kissed the back of her neck and back, Brooklyn undid the buttons of the angel's white shirt. She flashed a reassuring smile at him as she tugged the shirt out and unbuttoning the last button. Castiel saw the hints of desire lighting up her rich grey eyes as they slowly ran up and down eyeing his naked chest and stomach. With a fluid motion of her wrists, the shirt slid off the angel's shoulders leaving the rich blue tie hanging around his neck.

Brooklyn could see the angel was a bit nervous as he was looking down or away at the wall. She reached up resting her palm on the side of his face.

"Cas, you don't have to do this if you don't want to…."

Castiel shook his head and held her face in his own two hands and hungrily took her lips in his own. She was stunned at first by the boldness of the angel's actions but just as quickly shook it off and returned the kiss with a heated fervor that was simmering deep within her.

Dean slipped between them unhooking the button and zipper of Brooklyn's jeans. His lips felt like fire against her skin leaving a scorching trail down her stomach and along the sensitive skin between her legs. She cried out breaking the connection with her angel as her hunter teased her with his tongue and finger. Her soft moans and sharp cries affected the seraph calling forth emotions and feelings that had been buried deep within his vessel. The angel felt his body responding as his pants grew tighter and more uncomfortable.

Slender hands unlatched the belt and pants letting them slide and pool around his ankles. Castiel kicked the cumbersome article away feeling for the first time liberated and free. Dean stood up and turned to face the angel. The hunter slid his hands under the angel's chin bringing those beautiful blue eyes up to his emerald ones. Dean smiled at the angel before leaning in and tasting the soft lips of the angel against his.

While Dean explored the angel's mouth and lips, Brooklyn slinked down peeling away the worn faded denim seeing the tent that was pitched in his cotton boxers. Very gently she mouthed the bulge in his shorts feeling his cock twitching at the warmth of her mouth moving up to the pre come slicked head. Brooklyn smiled upon hearing him sigh and moan and felt his hips thrust up against her.

Dean broke away from the angel's sweet lips unable to keep it in anymore. If she didn't stop…..

Brooklyn ripped away the boxers freeing him from the last constraining article of clothing. She licked her lips and gave Dean one small evil grin before taking him in her mouth. The humming of her lips and throat tickled along the vein running along the bottom of solid hard erection. Dean snapped his hips hard against her face but she kept up never once stopping or gagging.

The angel slid behind him wanting to make his lover feel even better inside. Slowly he ran his fingers across the hunter's tight ass then down between the muscular globes teasing the tight ring of muscles as they slid further on. Dean gasped in shock and pleasure feeling the angel's hand massage and caress his balls. For being a divine being, his hands were sinful to say the least as the hunter hissed in joy and bliss.

"Oh god Cas….." Dean whispered. Castiel kissed along his spine and shoulders then let his cheek come to rest on his hunter's back. Castiel continued the sinful caresses sensing the hunter was drawing close to his release. The angel backed off wanting more from Dean.

Dean gently pulled Brooklyn away pulling her up until she stood facing him and turned to Castiel.

"You want her?"

"Yes," came the choking reply.

Smacking the angel's ass, Dean gently pushed Castiel towards Brooklyn who gently took his hands in hers. She gently kissed the nervous angel reassuring him it would be alright.

"You know you want to….." She smiled at him seeing the angel starting to loosen up.

"I do…." He whispered.

The angel lowered her on the bed pressing the weight of his own body down onto hers. Wanting to take control, Castiel pressed his lips hard against hers and pinned her arms above her head. Taking one knee he parted her legs and adjusted his cock at her entrance. Dean watched as the angel took his wife taking every thrust slow and steady.

Dean found the lube and coated one finger wanting to take it easy with Castiel. Kneeling down behind the angel, Dean teased and traced around and along the tight ring slowly pushing the single digit inside. Castiel hissed initially but soon relaxed feeling his body welcome the intrusion.

"That's it baby," he keened and gently pushed the second lube slicked finger inside. Dean slowly thrusted his fingers inside the angel's body and finding the seraph's prostate. Castiel cried out and arched his body up but Brooklyn had wrapped her legs around his keeping him firmly in place.

Dean continued to scissor the vise like muscles feeling them eventually relent and loosen. Grinning to himself, he slowly pushed the third one inside. By now the angel was becoming loose and ready for him. The hunter moved his thrusts in sync with the motions of the angel and his hunter. Castiel's vision turned white and blinding as he felt the fingers slip away. The angel whined at the loss of the heat and being filled but his protests were cut short as the pressure returned only this time in the form of Dean's lube slicked cock.

The hunter gently bit down on the angel's neck while thrusting gently inside his angel. The sounds of Brooklyn moaning beneath the angel was music to his ears making him grip Castiel's hips digging into the angel's flesh.

Brooklyn slammed her hips against her angel's as the tightening grew harder to ignore. Her hands fisted the thin worn comforter as the walls of her body clenched around her angelic lover's cock, milking and rubbing against him.

"Brook…." He panted hard feeling his own body reacting to hers.

"Cas!" She cried out with tears rolling down her face. The contractions of her body continued as Castiel moaned one last time before his body burst spilling his release. Brooklyn gasped hard and fast feeling the hot thick waves filling her body.

As Castiel and Brooklyn had started coming down off their highs, Dean was nearing his own. The tight walls of his angel had clenched harder when he reached his climax. He gritted his teeth as his abdomen tightened and pooled behind his navel and balls hugged his body. His hips slammed harder and faster as his vision went white and he threw his head back.

"Oh god Cas….." he panted feeling his body violently explode. Castiel felt his hunter's release spill inside him as Dean kept thrusting harder inside him. Brooklyn watched her angel and hunter seeing the pure sexual bliss written all over Castiel's face as Dean shuddered and came inside him. She reached up caressing his face and looked up with love in her eyes.

Dean kissed the angel's back as he slowly pulled out. The hunter guided the angel down on the bed next to Brooklyn as he rested on her other side. Brooklyn placed a soft gentle kiss on Dean's lips seeing how relieved and content he was. She rolled over to look at her angel. His hand rested on her face to which she kissed his open palm.

"Cas are you alright?"

The angel smiled lazily and and nodded his head.

"Yes I am. I have experience something truly wonderful with the two people I love more than anything."

"Good," she whispered kissing Castiel on the lips and forehead. Brooklyn wasn't sure if the angel would be so willing to do this but he had pleasantly surprised her.

She lay on her back feeling the heat of Castiel and Dean's bodies fitting perfectly like two puzzle pieces. Her eyes went to Dean as she whispered, "Maybe next time you'll let Cas be on top."

Dean considered it finding the idea of having his angel inside him to be pretty inviting. The thick hard cock fucking him as he had fucked Cas….

Shaking the dirty thoughts away, he focused on Brooklyn. She had been so open and accepting of this relationship between them.

"Dean, I love you both okay? Yes I'm married to you but I know we can't shut Cas out….He means too much for you and me."

Castiel was moved by her words. She had opened her heart to him and gave herself to him on several occasions. The bond between them strong and unbreakable.

Dean pulled the covers up then readjusted his body alongside Brooklyn. Castiel locked his hand with Dean's creating a protective barrier for the copper haired hunter.

* * *

Dean shook his head before he grabbed his gun and kissed each one last time before stepping out. They were the two most important people in his life and he loved them dearly but he wouldn't hesitate to send them out to battle even if meant neither one would return.

* * *

**Okay this was a challenge to write as this is the first time I have written full on Dean/Cas sex.....Please let me know I did okay.....I do have a prequel in mind where Pestilence is pursued while Croatoan is spread out.....Anyone interested?**


	14. Epilogue:News and Confrontation

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again I want to thank everyone out there for supporting and my many other stories!

* * *

The Impala pulled up to Gage Park as Castiel sat and watched the women men and children playing on the nearby equipment. They were all magnificent creations of his Father, each and every one of them. His expression was serene even as his ears detected the familiar rumble of the Impala growing louder in the distance.

Brooklyn had called him telling the angel to meet them there as they would be in Topeka within the hour. Her voice was laced with anxiety, as if something was weighing on her mind. Castiel would soon find out.

The Impala came to a stop and the engine went dead. Dean turned to Brooklyn holding her hand in his. His warm touch was a reassuring comfort for the hunter as she prepared to tell her angel the news. The hunter's bright green eyes lit up as he ran his hand down her face.

"Why am I so nervous Dean?"

"I dunno, Brook."

She looked down and placed her hand on her stomach slowly running circles on top of her shirt. Her hands trembled as she took a deep breath and opened the car door. Brooklyn scanned the park until her eyes spied the angel seated alone on the bench. Dean jogged around the front of his baby and slid his hand within her own.

"Everything will be fine," he leaned in placing a soft kiss on her lips. Brooklyn nodded and together they approached the seraph. Sam was slow to get out as he had fallen asleep on the ride from Oklahoma. But he soon caught up with the couple and all three had surrounded the angel.

"Hey Cas," Brooklyn swallowed back the lump that had formed in her throat.

The angel stood seeing the uneasiness in her eyes. Castiel gently slid his hands along the sides of her face sensing a change in her aura.

"Brook, you seem different. Is everything alright?"

Brooklyn looked at Dean then at him before she broke the news.

"Cas I'm pregnant," she felt the tears cascading down her face but these were tears of joy.

Castiel tilted his head while his rich sapphire pools slowly twinkled in enlightenment over the revelation.

"Brook I don't know what to say," Brooklyn pressed a finger to his lips feeling him kiss it in return then slid his hands down over her stomach sensing the life growing inside her. Brooklyn felt her face turn flush at the display of affection. Dean merely stood there with acceptance in his eyes. She wondered what had happened to him those two days he was missing.

"Castiel, Dean and I want you to be our son or daughter's guardian angel. Please say yes?"

Her eyes were wide with hope that the angel would say yes.

"Brooklyn, Dean I will be this child's guardian."

Brooklyn wrapped her arms around the angel as Dean covered them both with his body. Sam was moved as his brother was now part of a family, a real family.

"Sam we haven't forgotten about you," Dean looked over at his brother.

"Yeah you're gonna be an uncle and that means you are included in this little family."

Sam watched as Brooklyn turned around embracing the younger brother. Dean watched the two together as the vision of them together in full Vader mode crept back into his mind. The hunter shoved the obscene thought aside instead focusing on the future. He would be damned if his son was taken at such a young life and that Sam would become Lucifer's meat suit or that Castiel would be thrown into the lion's den as a means for him to try and kill Lucifer/Sam.

* * *

Zachariah watched the group from afar knowing the red haired hunter had revealed the life changing news.

"No matter what you change Dean, if you don't let Michael in all of this will be done in vain."

"You better not dare lay a hand on my daughter," Zachariah spun around to see Gabriel standing behind him.

"Oh I wouldn't even entertain the thought. Besides shouldn't you be over there congratulating Dean and Brooklyn?"

"She will call for me when she is ready. I heard what you did to Dean, Zachariah and the other archangels do not approve."

"Well then why don't you just march right over there and work your angelic mojo on the hunter since you two are like this," Zachariah shoved two crossed fingers in the Messenger's face.

"And what makes you think he will listen to me?"

"Well for starters he likes you. I can see the respect he holds for you Gabriel and quite frankly it's sickening! It's just as bad as the way he looks upon Markus DeTaurius as a second father."

"You leave him out of this as you are walking a very thin line," Gabriel warned the angel.

"Oh did I hit a raw nerve? Well perhaps instead of arguing with me you should be knocking some damn sense into that thick Neanderthal skull of Dean's. I mean after all he did knock up your daughter so that makes you family for that reason alone."

"That is enough!" Gabriel waved his hand slamming Zachariah against the tree pinning him there.

"You will not go near any of them, Sam and Castiel included. If I learn that you did…."

Zachariah smirked and wiggled his fingers in a departing gesture before he vanished in a flap of wings. Gabriel spun around seeing the cowardly angel had left. It was then he heard his daughter's voice softly echoing in his mind. Smiling to himself, the Messenger left and joined his daughter to share in the joyous news.

* * *

**Alright everyone this wraps up Croatoan! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I have decided this will be a series that will run parallel to Season 5 in some aspects! Thank you again!!**


End file.
